Just Say Yes
by RausllyCaskett
Summary: Ally Dawson. She always have trouble finding herself and fitting in. But when she meets a certain brown eyed blondie, Ally Dawson goes from nobody to a rising singer-songwriter with the blondie as her partner. This story is filled with romance, drama, typical high school story and a hint of comedy. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfic called "Just Say Yes".**

**It's about Ally's journey throughout her junior and senior year in Marino High School. There's gonna be drama, romance, a hint of comedy and music! I hope you guys like it! The ones in bold and italics is Ally's point of view/ narration.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

_**Life isn't always easy. Especially life in High School. There are so many different cliques and sometimes it's hard to know where you stand. Here, in Marino High School, is the same as every other high school.**_

**_There are the populars; the typical cheerleaders and jocks, the brainiacs; the geeks and nerds, the freaks; the goth, the skaters, and the talent; future rockstars in the making and the average and outcasts._**

**_Me? I honestly don't know where I fit in. I'm talented enough to be the talent but my stage fright keeps me from it. I'm smart enough for the brainiacs but no one wants to join them. I'm not cool enough to be popular and not well known enough to be average. I just don't know where I stand._**

**_Oh before I forget, I'm Ally Dawson. I live with my dad and help him run a music store called Sonic Boom. I have chestnut hair with amber highlights, fair skin and I wear glasses and contacts. I have this journal where I write my songs, it's sort of like a songbook and a journal at the same time. My best and only friend is Trish De La Rosa who stick by me for many years. And this is my story._**

* * *

As Ally Dawson shut her locker door, her best friend, Trish, walked up to her.

"Hey Ally!" Trish greeted.

"Hey? Why are you so happy? I thought you hated school," Ally said confusedly,

"Oh I do," Trish admitted.

Ally let out a chuckle as her best friend continued, "But that's not why I'm happy."

"Oh really? Do tell," Ally said.

"You know Austin Moon?" she asked.

"Austin Moon? The future rockstar in the making Austin Moon?" Ally asked.

"Yeah! I heard that he has a crush on you," Trish said excitedly.

"Nice try, Trish. But I know that there's no way that the brown eyed blondie ever had a crush on me," Ally said.

"Look, I know that you're still bummed about the whole Dallas thing but..."

Ally cut her off, "Trish, I'm fine. Dallas... Is in the past. I got over him."

"Are you sure? Because he's coming over here," Trish warned.

Just as Ally turned around, Dallas walked up.

"Hey Ally," Dallas said.

"Dallas... H-hi," Ally said.

Dallas Jones was Ally's first boyfriend but they kept it a secret because of the cliques. Dallas was a jock and Ally was a nobody. It would be bad for both of them. They have been dating since Freshmen year and now that they're Juniors, Dallas broke up with Ally.

_**Okay, I have to admit that it's pretty hard to get over a guy you dated for almost three years. But I guess that he cared more about his status than being with me.**__  
_  
"Uh.. What are you doing here? Talking to _me_?" Ally asked.

"I.. Uh.. I made a mistake, Ally. I shouldn't have broken up with you. It's just that, you know how the school is," Dallas tried to explain.

"It's okay, Dallas. What's done is done," Ally said as she walked off.

"Ally! Ally!" he called out as he chased after her.

She spun around and said, "What? What else can you say? You've already ripped out my heart once!"

Before she knew it, her eyes began tearing up.

"Ally... I..."

He was cut off. "Hey!" someone called out.

Dallas spun around and Ally looked towards the guy who was walking towards them. Ally's eyes widen.

_**Oh my god! It's Austin Moon! The school's only internet famous rockstar and he's the most popular talent in school. The cutest and hottest brown eyed blondie in school.. Shoot, did I just say that? Oopsy.**_

"What's going on here?" Austin asked.

"Nothing," Ally said while looking away.

"Mind your own business, Moon," Dallas said.

Ignoring him, Austin asked Ally, "Hey, are you okay? Are you crying?"

"I said mind your own damn business, Moon!" Dallas snapped.

"Why don't you make me, Jones?" Austin challenged.

"Maybe I will!" Dallas shouted.

_**Okay, here's the thing. Dallas and Austin? They go way back. They were best friends since forever but then something happened and they stopped talking to each other. Now they're like rivals.**_

"Guys! Enough!" Ally shouted.

"He started it!" Dallas said.

Before Ally could say anything, Austin spoke up, "You're not worth it."

"Excuse me?" Dallas asked.

"You heard me! It's not worth it anymore."

"Now I want you to apologize. Not to me, to Ally," Austin demanded.

"Why should I?" Dallas asked.

"You made her cry! She at least deserves that," Austin said.

"For once? You're right. I'm sorry, Als," Dallas said as he reached out to her.

"Don't call me that and don't touch me, you freak!" Ally then ran off.

"Look what you did, Moon! And to think I might actually be nice to you," Dallas said.

"Don't blame me for this. It's not my fault that you broke her heart."

"Oh yeah? Well.."

Austin cut him off, "Save it for someone who cares," with that, Austin Moon walked away.

Dallas adjusted his jacket and walked off.

* * *

Trish found Ally crying in the bathroom. She walked towards her best friend and hugged her.

"Shhh... Everything will be okay," Trish said as she tried to calm her down.

Ally pulled away. "No, it's not, Trish! It took me everything I had not to take him back!" Ally exclaimed.

"Oh no... You still love him, don't you?" Trish said.

Ally nodded and hugged her best friend.

"I'm so sorry, Ally. I wish that there's something I could do."

After Ally stopped crying, Trish pulled away and said, "You know what? I'll help you get over him!"

"Yeah, I don't think it's going to work."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You're trying to say that I should go and see other guys but that won't be fair to them," Ally said.

"Wow... It's like you read my mind," Trish said.

"But what if it's not some random guy?" Trish said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Austin Moon!"

"What? No... NO! Anyone but him," Ally said.

"Why not? I thought you liked him," Trish said confusedly.

"Like I said, it won't be fair for them."

"Fine but will you at least talk to him? He's much more friendly and laid back than you think," Trish said.

"If I do, will you please drop the subject?"

"Yup!"

"Fine. But later. We have to get to class," Ally said.

As they got out of the bathroom, the bell rang and the two headed to class.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should I continue? Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Thank You

**Hey guys! I'm back! I've gotten three reviews that said that I should continue and I did! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 2: Thank You

The school bell rang and the classroom doors burst open, flooding the hallways with students trying to head over to their next class. Ally and Trish walked out of their class and headed to the cafeteria for lunch. The cafeteria was packed with other students. Ally and Trish grabbed their lunches and headed outside and that's when Ally saw Austin Moon sitting all alone on the grass. He was wearing yellow headphones and was playing a soothing melody from his acoustic guitar. Trish gave her friend a small nudge and encouraged her to walk over to him. She hesitated but then walked over.

"Um... Hey Austin," Ally said.

The brown eyed blondie looked up and smiled, "Hey Ally."

"Mind if I join you?" Ally asked.

He gave her a charming smile and brought his headphones down, "Not at all."

Ally took a seat right next to him. "So what are you working on?"

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise," Austin said as he kept his headphones and books inside his backpack and set his guitar on the ground beside him.

"So what brings you here, Ally?"

"I could ask you the same question," Ally said.

"_I_ asked _you_ first," Austin said with a smile.

"The cafeteria's pack as usual. I was just walking by and I saw you all alone so I figured, why not?" Ally replied.

"Aw, I'm touched," Austin teased.

"Shut up!" Ally pushed him playfully.

He let out a chuckle and nudge her with his elbow.

"I uh... I also wanted to thank you," Ally said shyly.

"For what?"

"What you did back there? No one's ever done that for me before," Ally said.

"I am grateful for that," Ally added.

"Hey, don't mention it. I'm sure that anyone brave enough to stand up against Dallas would probably do the same," Austin said.

"Thing is? They probably won't."

"So what's up with you, Ally?"

"What are you talking about?" Ally asked.

"You always look sad and you're always around Trish. Don't you have any other friends?"

"Sadly no."

"Ohh..."

"I'm... I'm just a nobody."

"No... You're not... You're Ally Dawson. Straight A student with a hidden talent up her sleeve. And you're my friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said as he nodded.

"But what about..."

"Well, clearly you don't know a thing about me. Look, Ally, I don't care about popularity. I'm friends with Dez for crying out loud! He's pretty weird but I don't care. So from this day onwards, you're my friend and don't ever doubt it," Austin said.

"Thanks, Austin," Ally said.

"Hey, what are friends for right?" Austin said with a smile.

Ally smiled, "Right."

The bell rang and Austin's smile faded a little. He quickly smiled back and said, "C'mon. Let's go." Austin got up, hung one side of the strap of his backpack on his shoulder and grabbed the guitar with his left hand and held out his right to Ally. Ally took his hand and she felt a sudden spark of electricity when their hands touched. She brushed it off as Austin pulled her up.

* * *

"So how long have you been playing the guitar?" Ally asked once they were back in the building, walking towards the lockers.

"As long as I could remember. My family loves music but never pursue it as a career. They think it's stupid and it's almost impossible to make it in the music business."

"Like there's a one in a bazillion chance?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Austin asked.

"That's what my dad told me too," Ally said.

"Huh..." Austin said as he opened his locker and kept his acoustic.

"Well anyways, I want to prove them wrong someday," said Austin as he shut his locker door.

"Is that why you are what you are now?"

"What?" Austin asked confusedly.

"I mean... Is that why you are... one of the talent?"

"Oh... No... Well yes... Wait..." Austin said.

Ally looked at him and he was squinting his eyes and then look around. Ally let out a silent giggle.

_**Man... Could he be any cuter? His thinking face is really something. Gosh, he's so cute when he's confused. Wait... What am I saying? Snap out of it, Dawson!**_

"Hey um... Austin? You okay?" Ally asked while trying to suppress her smile.

Austin stopped thinking, "Uh... Yeah, why?"

"No reason... It's just that... Never mind," Ally said.

"No, what is it?"

"You're trying to hard to think. It's okay... I don't think I understood what I said," Ally said with a smile.

He smiled back, "There's that beautiful smile."

Ally blushed and looked away and continued walking with Austin by her side. "You know Ally, you should smile more often. It suits you."

"Um... Thanks," Ally said while blushing even harder.

"Aw look who's blushing," Austin teased.

"Shut up!" Ally said as she nudge him playfully.

Ally's smile suddenly disappeared. Austin noticed and asked what was wrong but something caught on her throat and she couldn't speak.

"Ally?" Austin called out.

_**Oh my god... This can't be happening!**_

Ally felt like someone just ripped out her heart and crushed it with her bare hands. Austin followed Ally's gaze and his jaw dropped. In front of them was Ally's ex-boyfriend, Dallas, kissing Austin's girlfriend, Kira Starr. Rage over took him and Austin walked right up to them and ripped them apart.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed.

"Austin... I.. I can explain..." Kira said.

"Save it," Austin said and he turned his attention to Dallas. "What the hell man? Stealing another guy's girl? That's low... Even for you," Austin said.

"Moon! I'm not done with you!"

Austin ignored him and walked right pass Ally and that was when Dallas realized that she was there. His face soften.

"Ally... I..." Dallas said.

* * *

Ally shook her head and turned around and ran after Austin. The school bell rang and the hallway began to be flooded with students. Luckily for Austin and Ally, they had a free period. Ally found him in the music room playing a sad melody on the piano. The soft melody filled the room. His fingers moved as one and he had his eyes shut. Ally looked closely and saw that his face has pain written all over it. A tear trickled down from his eyes. Ally walked in and sat beside him on the piano and he suddenly stopped.

Not knowing what else to say, Ally reached out and started playing a melody similar to Austin's. He looked up and saw the way she played. So much passion, so much emotion. It was so beautiful. Then she suddenly stopped and looked at him. He reached out and started playing the piano again. It was like their secret language only they could understand. They played the piano back and forth until they were playing the same melody with Austin playing the low notes and Ally playing the high ones.

"Wow... I never knew that you could play like that," Austin said in surprise.

"Well, it's like you said. I have a hidden talent up my sleeves," Ally said.

"Hell of a day, huh?"

"You could say that," Ally said while looking down.

"Thank you for that," Austin said.

"You'd probably have done the same," Ally said with a sad smile.

Austin smiled back and then continued playing. Ally watched him play for a while before joining him. They continued playing until their free period was over and then headed to class.

* * *

**That's all I got! Review will be nice! Also if you guys have any suggestions on what you want to read in the next few chapters, do leave it in the review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Friends

**Here's another one for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Just Friends

The last school bell rang and the students of Marino High School burst out of the school's entrance, into the parking lot. Ally walked out with Trish by her side. While walking down the steps, Ally's eyes met with Austin's. His eyes lit up like fireworks. Austin smiled and waved at them. Ally smiled back shyly and waved back.

"So what's up with you and Austin?" Trish asked.

"Nothing's up. We're just friends," Ally said.

"_Just_ friends? I don't believe you," Trish said.

"Believe what you want, Trish."

"He still likes you, you know?" Trish said as she suddenly stop.

"What makes you so sure?" Ally asked as she stopped walking.

"Isn't it obvious? The way he smiled at you? The way he defended you?"

"He has a girlfriend," Ally said.

"I don't think so. I heard what happened."

"He's heartbroken, Trish. Let him be," Ally said.

"So are _you_," Trish pointed out.

Ally rolled her eyes. Before she could say anything, Austin and a tall redhead walked up to them.

"You girls take _way_ too long to walk out from school," Austin joked.

Ally instantly smiled and said, "Well we never asked you guys to wait for us."

Austin smirked, "Touché, Dawson."

Austin shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"Besides," he paused, "I wanted to wait for you," he admitted shyly.

"Aw, thanks. That's really sweet," Ally said.

"Um, so anyway, we were going to head to the Mall of Miami to catch a movie. Wanna come?" Austin asked.

"Who's '_we_'?" Trish asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot! This is Dez. My best friend. Dez, this is Ally and Trish," Austin introduced him.

"Nice to meet you guys," Dez said.

"You too," Trish and Ally said.

"So, you guys.. I mean girls.. In?"

"I'd love to but I have to work," Ally said.

"Oh... Well we can drop you off on the way. Where do you work?" Austin asked.

"Sonic Boom."

"That's in the Mall of Miami! We can just.. Wait a second..." Austin said.

"You work in Sonic Boom? The best music store in Miami?" Austin asked excitedly.

"Guilty as charged," Ally said sheepishly.

"And isn't it like the only main music store in Miami?" he asked.

"Guilty again," Ally said.

"That's so awesome! We should totally check it out!" Austin exclaimed.

"Austin, what about the movie?" Dez asked.

"Right... We'll go after!" Austin said.

"If Ally's not going, then I'm not going. Besides, I have a job to get fired from," Trish said.

"Um.. Okay then."

* * *

Austin lead the rest to his car and he drove them all to the Mall of Miami. The ride there was awkwardly quiet. No one said a word. As Austin drove, he kept checking the rear view mirror to look at Ally who was sitting behind him. Once Ally looked up, his eyes lit up and he smiled. Ally blushed and look away.

**_Snap out of it, Dawson! He's just a guy. A super cute and handsome guy. What are you doing? Stop!_**

The car slowly came into a halt and the gang got out of the car. Austin took one last glance and saw that Ally was still in the car, looking at him. Ally smiled at him. He spun around and smiled back.

"Hey," Austin said.

"Hey back," Ally said,

"I..."

He was cut off by someone calling him. Then he saw Kira Starr walk towards his car. He looked confused, scared and hurt. He turned and faced Ally.

"Hey Austin," Kira said.

"Kira..."

"Can we talk?" Kira asked.

"Um..." Austin said as he looked at Ally.

"Oh.. I didn't realized that you had company," Kira said as she threw a glare towards Ally but Austin never noticed as he was looking at Ally.

"Um... I think I better go," Ally said as she got out of the car.

"Ally, wait!" Austin called out as he jumped out of the car.

"I'll be at Sonic Boom if you need me," with that Ally walked away.

Ally walked into the store, ignoring everyone she passed. Trish called her but she just ignored her and went up to the practice room. An hour and a half later, Austin walked in.

"What did you do to her?" Trish demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Austin asked confusedly.

"Ally's been up there and she won't talk to anyone!"

"I'll talk to her," Austin said as he made his way up.

He knocked on the door but entered anyways.

* * *

"Ally?"

Inside Ally zoned out everything and everyone and just played the piano. It was similar to the melody that they played in the music room. Austin went over and sat on the bench beside her and started playing.

_Why are you so sad? _Austin said by playing a sad melody.

_I'm not sad_, Ally said by playing a slightly upbeat tune.

Austin jammed on the low keys in an upset tone, _You're lying to me._

"I'm not lying, Austin. I'm not sad," Ally finally said.

"Then why are you all by yourself again?"

"You should've seen your girlfriend. Clearly she didn't like me and I felt like I was intruding so I left," Ally said.

"She's not my girlfriend," Austin said.

"At least not anymore," Austin added.

"What?"

Austin reached out and played a slow melody like a lullaby. "We broke up. Actually I broke up with her."

"I'm sorry," Ally said.

"Don't be. I'm actually glad," Austin said with a sad smile.

Ally returned the smile with a weak one.

"Play me something," Austin said.

"Why?"

"You look so beautiful when you play music. It's so raw with emotion, there's so much passion in it. It's just... Amazing to watch," Austin said.

Ally blushed and thanked him. She reached out to play but then stopped.

"I'll only play if you join me," Ally said.

"Deal," Austin said.

Ally began playing a happy melody and Austin joined in and mixed it up a bit. As they played, their fingers touched. Ally immediately felt the spark. They stopped playing and looked at each other. They were so close.

"Austin?" Ally whispered.

"Yeah?"

They moved in closer. They were inches away when there was a knock on the door. Austin shut his eyes and moved away. Ally was blushing hard. Austin chuckled and got up to open the door. Ally suddenly smiled to herself.

"Hey Trish," Austin said.

"Is everything okay? You guys have been here for a while," Trish said.

"Everything's fine. So um, bye," Austin said awkwardly as he walked out.

Trish entered the practice room and saw that Ally was frozen in place.

"Ally? Hello?" she called out as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah... I'm fine. Let's just get out of here," Ally said.

Ally and Trish walked out of the room and suddenly heard a very loud noise. It sounded like someone was playing the drums. Ally rushed down and found Austin playing the old drum set at the corner of the store while Dez is filming him. She went up to him and whistled loudly in his ear.

"Did you not see the 'Please Do Not Play The Drums' sign?" Ally asked.

"It's okay, I'm an awesome drummer," Austin said as he showed her the two corn dogs that he used as drum sticks and continued drumming.

Ally reached out and stop him. Ignoring the electricity spark, Ally said, "What you just said had nothing to do with what I just said. And are those corn dogs?"

Austin nodded, "Mmhm," he took a bite out of it.

"Ew.." Ally said.

"You know how dirty this drums are? And how unhealthy corn dogs are? And there's no food allowed in here!" Ally exclaimed.

"Wow! Okay... Bossy," Austin said as he pouted.

Ally couldn't help but smile, "Oh shut up." She walked back towards the counter.

Austin got up and followed her. "Okay, I'm sorry, Ally. It won't happen again," Austin said.

"Thank you," Ally said as she took her book from under the counter and started reading it.

"Whatcha reading there, Ally?" Austin asked.

"Nothing, just my song book," she replied.

"Song book? You write songs? Let me see!" Austin said excitedly as he reached out for the book.

"Don't. Touch. My. Book," Ally warned.

"Why? I bet your songs are great," Austin said.

"Thanks but that's not why. This book also acts as my journal. There are some stuff that I don't want people to know about," Ally admitted.

"I understand. But maybe you could show me some of your songs sometime. I'd really love to hear them," Austin said.

Ally gave him a warm smile and nodded. "Sure," she said as Austin returned the smile.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! It gave me a lot of feels just writing it, especially the scene from "Rockers & Writers", first ever Austin & Ally episode! Ah, good times. Anyways, review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Change

**I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Change

**_I woke up the next morning feeling really good for some reason. It was a Saturday which means no school. But that means I have to work all day._**

Ally sighed.

**_I wish I could just hang out with Austin. I know it's crazy. I saw him yesterday and I miss him already._**

The door bell rang and Ally got out of her room.

"Strange, who could that be?" Ally said to herself.

Ally walked out of her room and made her way to the door. She opened it and she instantly smiled.

"Austin! Hey!" Ally said.

"Hey? That's all I get?" Austin asked.

Ally rolled her eyes and then moved closer and wrapped her arms around his upper body while he wrapped his arms around her neck. They stayed like that for a moment before Ally pulled away.

"So what brings you by, Austin?" Ally asked.

"Will it be too cheesy to say that I missed you?" Austin asked.

Ally's heart fluttered and she blushed. "No... I think it's sweet."

**_Aww, he missed me too! That is so sweet of him!_**

"I was hoping that maybe we could hang out today," Austin said.

"Austin, you know I'd love to but I have to work," Ally said,

"Oh, right," Austin said disappointedly.

"Can I at least give you a ride?" Austin asked.

"Sure, I'd like that," Ally said with a smile.

Ally went back in and grabbed her stuff and headed out with him. The ride there was quiet but it was a comfortable silence. Austin parked the car, got out and opened the door for Ally.

"Such a gentleman," Ally teased.

"I have my moments," Austin said.

Austin smiled as she got down. He shut the car door behind her and locked it and walked with her to the store. As they entered Sonic Boom, Austin spoke.

"Hey, when's your lunch break?"

"I haven't even started working yet and you're already asking me out?" Ally asked.

A slight smile appeared on his face and then Ally realized what she said. "Um.. I didn't mean it like that," Ally quickly said.

"I think I kind of get it."

"Um.. Lunch break's at 3pm," Ally replied.

"Great! Meet you at the food court?"

"You can count on it!"

"Great, I'll see you then!" Austin said.

He turned around and walked out of the store. Ally rolled her eyes and took out her book. There wasn't many customers there so she had some time to herself. After a while, Ally felt someone tap on her book. Thinking it was Austin, she rolled her eyes and brought it down and her smile disappears.

"Hey Ally," said the familiar face.

"Dallas..."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check out some guitars," he said.

"But you don't play guitar," Ally said.

He gave her a weak smile, "Yeah, you're right. I came to see you, Ally."

"Why?"

"I just... I missed you. I missed _us._ What we had..." he trailed off.

"No, what we had was fake! You never cared about me!"

"I _did_ care about you! I _still_ do! Why are you making it so hard?"

"Isn't it obvious? You broke my heart! You cared more about some stupid status than being with me! And yesterday after you tried to apologize, I find you kissing Kira Starr!"

"That was a mistake! I thought Austin would be alone like he always is! I wanted to get back at him!"

"For what? What did he ever do to you?"

"He took you away from me!" he exclaimed.

The whole store became silent. Everyone was looking at them. Ally took his hand and head to the practice room. They entered and she told him to continue.

* * *

"I... I heard that he had a crush on you... I just..." he sighed, "I see the way he looks at you, Ally. It's the way you used to look at me."

"Yeah, news flash Dallas? At that time, Austin still had a girlfriend!"

Dallas grew silent. He didn't know what else to say.

"So it's really over between us?" Dallas asked.

"If you cared about me more than your stupid status, maybe I'll consider about giving you a second chance but..." Ally looked at him dead in the eyes with her red puffy eyes, filled with tears, "I doubt that that will ever happen. Until you can change, I will never be with you."

"Now get out," Ally said bitterly.

"I'll show you, Ally. I'll change! For you!" Dallas said.

Ally pushed him out and shut the door behind him. Ally rested her forehead against the door and sobbed silently. She spun around and slide down to the floor, her knees weaken, unable to support her. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her hands.

* * *

"Ally? You in there?" Austin asked as he knocked on the door.

He opened the door slowly and found Ally sleeping in a curled ball position. He wanted to wake her up but he couldn't bring himself to. He bent down and brushed her chestnut hair lightly, away from her face.

"What happened to you, Ally?" he whispered.

Austin carried her bridal style to his car and placed her gently at the back seat. He then drove her home but not before calling her dad to make sure that the someone was watching the store. They soon arrived at Ally's house. Austin brought her up to her room. He slowly set her down on her bed and tucked her in. Before he left, he realized that she was going to be alone. He pulled out an armchair and sat on it and soon he drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**I woke up and suddenly found myself in my room. I must've fallen asleep in the practice room but who brought me here.**_

From the corner of her eyes, she saw something move. She shot up and took the nearest thing to her her weapon, which turns out to be a flute. Then she saw Austin sleeping on an armchair, facing her bed.

**_Oh, thank god, it's only Austin! But what's he doing here?_**

Ally walked towards him and poked him with the flute. He stirred. He let out a big yawn and stretched. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and waited for them to adjust. In front of him, he saw a confused looking Ally with a slight grin on her face. Austin instantly smiled.

"Ally! You're awake!" Austin exclaimed.

"And you're in my room. Why?" Ally asked.

"When you never showed, I thought you were just busy. Then I found you lying on the floor of the practice room. I thought you fainted or something!" he explained.

"I called your dad to take care of the store and I brought you home. I didn't want to leave you alone so I stayed," he added.

A big smile spread across Ally's lips and she laughed.

"Well thank you. And I'm sorry if I made you worried," Ally said.

"What happened, Ally?"

"Dallas came by. He wanted to apologize and explain why he kissed Kira. Then he said he wanted me back."

"Oh," his smile faded.

"What did you say?" Austin asked.

"I said that if he wanted a second chance, he'd have to earn it and leave behind his status."

"Do you think he'd actually do it?"

"I don't know... But there's no point in hoping."

Changing the subject, Austin smiled, "Were you seriously using a flute as a weapon?"

"Hey, it's the closest thing I could find!" Ally exclaimed.

"And besides, I thought you were a robber," Ally said.

Austin smiled and got up. "Well, it seems like the day is gone. And I have to get back home."

"Thank you again."

"Anytime," Austin said.

He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her neck as she wrapped her around his upper back and she buried her head on his shoulder. They pulled away and he left. Ally flopped back onto her bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**That's all for this week! I won't be posting in the mean time since I'm gonna be busy with school and exams. But do stay tune! Please review, it would mean the world to me!**


	5. Chapter 5: Second Chance

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Second Chance

The weekend pass by smoothly without any more Dallas drama. Ally had the Sunday off and she spent it with Austin. The two slowly grew closer to each other. Sometimes Austin and Ally would just go to the practice room and just get lost in the music. They soon became inseparable. Then Monday rolled by and something just had to happen.

Austin walked towards Ally's locker and hid behind her opened locker door. Ally took her books out and shut the door and she almost jumped when she saw Austin smiling behind it while leaning against Trish's locker.

"Hey Ally," Austin greeted.

"Hey? God, Austin! You almost scared me to death!" Ally exclaimed.

"Sorry... Didn't mean to scare you _that_ much," Austin said.

She rolled her eyes. "So what's up?" Ally asked.

"I... I really had fun with you during the weekend despite the Dallas drama," Austin said.

"Maybe we should do it again sometime," he suggested.

Ally smiled, "I'd like that."

"Walk you to class?"

She gave him a confused look, "We have the same classes," she pointed out.

"I know. But is it so wrong that I'd want to walk you?"

"Nope. Not wrong at all," Ally said as she blushed.

Before they could walk off, someone called Ally out. They spun around and saw Dallas approaching them but he seemed different.

His hair was shorter and he didn't wear his football letterman jacket which was strange, since he wore his jacket everyday to show off his title. Dallas actually dressed like an average guy. He wore a simple grey t-shirt, jeans, black sneakers and a wrist watch. He even wore the glasses he hated so much but it looked good on him.

"Hey Ally. What do you think?" he asked.

"You look nice. But if you think a wardrobe change is going to change anything..."

Dallas cut her off, "Look I know that. Let me prove to you that I've changed."

"Two days is an awfully short time for a person to change."

"I know... But... Please? Let me walk you to class," Dallas offered.

"So you'd risk being seen with me just so I could take you back?" Ally asked.

"Well, it's a start," he said.

Ally smiled but then remembered about Austin. She spun around and looked at him. His face was so sad.

"Austin..."

He shook his head and gave her his best smile even though it killed him inside, "It's fine, Ally. I'll just... I'll see you in class."

* * *

With that, Austin walked away from Ally and Dallas. Ally watched him go. She almost wanted to call out to him. She looked at Dallas. He gave her a smile and tilted his head to gesture her to lead the way. Ally walked and he followed closely behind her. The walk was slightly awkward but it was nice. It showed that he was really sincere about changing.

Before they reached the door, Ally stopped and so did he.

"That's as far as you go," Ally said.

"Right..."

"Thank you for trying. That's all I ever wanted."

"Anytime."

Ally tiptoed and kissed his cheek. She then walked into class. A smile grew on his face as Dallas walked to his class.

Ally took a seat in front of Austin, near the windows. Austin leaned in and whispered something that made Ally laughed. The rest of the day pass by in a flash. The last school bell rang and Austin and Ally left the building, only to meet Dallas by the entrance.

"Dallas, hi!" Ally greeted.

"Hey Ally," he greeted back. He turned and faced Austin, "Moon."

"Look, Dallas, I don't want any trouble. Why don't we just get pass this? I'm sick of all the fighting. What do you say?" he paused as he held out his hand, "Truce?" Austin asked.

Dallas took his hand and shook it, "Why not?" he said.

Austin smiled, "Alright then."

"Thank you," Ally said.

"Both of you," she added.

"Always," Austin said.

"Anything for you," Dallas said at the same time.

Austin and Dallas looked at each other. Before they could do anything else, Ally walked in between them and walked away. The two boys looked her, then at each other and then raced to her.

"Hey Ally! Wait up!" Austin called out.

Ally stopped walking and spun around and the two boys almost bump into her but stopped in time.

"Can I give you a ride?" Dallas asked.

"Dude! I was supposed to give her a ride!" Austin said.

"Well, I asked first!" Dallas said.

"Guys!" Ally exclaimed.

The two stopped arguing and looked at Ally.

"Look, I appreciate the thought but Trish is giving me a ride. You two are welcome to join," Ally said.

"Sure," Dallas said.

"I can't. I have to meet Dez," Austin said.

"Aww that's too bad," Ally said disappointedly.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later," Austin said.

Ally walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Take care, Ally," Austin said.

"You too, Austin," she said.

Austin and Ally pulled away and they waved goodbye. Dallas lead Ally to Trish's car. As Austin watched the two walk away, his tall redheaded best friend walked up to him.

"I'm screwed," Austin said.

"Why?" Dez asked.

"I think I'm falling for her," Austin said.

"Who?"

"Ally!" he admitted. "But I'm going to lose my chance to Dallas," he added.

"Then why didn't you go with them? You didn't really need to meet me. Besides, aren't we going to the Mall of Miami? Isn't that where they're going?" Dez asked several questions.

"Because... I didn't want Ally to think that I was ruining Dallas' second chance. If he can change because he really cares for her, then I won't interfere."

"But you're just torturing yourself," the redhead pointed out.

"She can't know that I have feelings for her."

"Why not? Doesn't she already know?"

"She knows a rumor, not the truth," Austin said.

"And besides, it took me three whole years to finally have the courage to talk to her."

"Austin? I think you have it bad."

"Shut up," he said with a smile. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

* * *

**That's it for now! My end of year exam is coming really soon so I won't be posting as frequently. So reviews will be awesome! And shoutout to LoveShipper. I really appreciate your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6: Moving On

**I'm back! End of Year exams has started and instead of studying, I'm writing this fanfic for you guys because I love you guys! Thank you for reading and for waiting. This chapter is written in a general point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Moving On

A few weeks passed. As Ally and Dallas grew closer, Austin and Ally grew more distant. Ally began to noticed but said nothing.

Ally walked down the hallway towards her locker. She looked across the hallway and saw Austin by his locker. When she looked away, Austin looked up and glanced at her. Ally looked up and caught him looking. Austin gave her a half-hearted smile and a slight wave. Before she could do anything, Dallas walked in front of her.

"Hey Ally!" he greeted.

"Dallas! Hi!" Ally said with a smile.

Dallas leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Ready to head to class?"

"Yeah, just let me get my books," she said. She pulled out her books from her locker and shut her locker door.

Dallas swung his arm around her shoulder and lead her to her class. Austin just stood by his locker and watched them leave. Austin let out a sigh. He shook his head and began putting his books in his locker. Austin shut his locker door as his best friend, Dez, approached him.

"Hey Austin," Dez said.

"What's up, Dez?"

"I just saw Dallas walking Ally to class. Are they like..."

"Back together? Yeah, they are," Austin said.

"But I thought..."

Austin cut him off, "Dez, look, I appreciate the thought but I can't do that to their relationship. And besides... She probably don't feel the same way," he said as he spun around and left for class.

* * *

Austin entered his class and saw Ally waving at him and pointing at the empty seat behind her. Instead of going to her and sitting at his usual seat, Austin went to the back of the class, near the back door and sat at the last seat. Austin looked up from his seat and saw Ally looking at him with a disappointed face. He just looked away.

The day went by really fast. Every chance Ally got, she would try to talk to Austin but she would always get interrupted by someone. The lunch bell rang and Ally quickly got out of her seat, chasing after Austin who left through the back door.

"Austin! Will you slow down?" Ally called out.

He suddenly stopped and spun around. "I thought you were too busy to spend time with me."

"I..."

"Oh look, you're boyfriend is here. Why don't you spend your time with him instead?" he said bitterly.

Ally was speechless. Austin Moon has never treated someone so coldly before. Before she could say anything, Austin walked away. That was when Dallas hugged his girlfriend from behind.

"Hey," he said.

Ally pulled away, "Hey, Dallas. Could I talk to you later? There's just... Something I have to do first."

"Oh sure, no problem. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... I'll see you later," with that, Ally ran after the blondie.

* * *

She found Austin where she found him a few weeks ago. Alone, on the grass, plucking his guitar strings. She walked towards him and sat beside him.

"What's wrong, Austin?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Is it Dallas?"

"Ally, stop," Austin said as he got up. "It's not Dallas," he said.

Ally got up and asked, "Then? What's wrong?"

"It's just that... Ever since you and Dallas got together, you've been spending lesser and lesser time with me. I thought you forgot about me," he tried to explain.

"Austin..." Ally pulled him in, wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged him tightly.

"I would never forget about you," she said softly.

Austin hugged back with his free hand. They embraced each other a while longer and then pulled away.

"I didn't want to bother you and take you away from Dallas. But at the same time, I felt like I was losing you," he admitted.

"Aw... Austin, you won't lose me. I promise you that," Ally said.

"Ally?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath, "I.."

The school bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. Ally looked at Austin and urged him to continue. He just let out a sigh and shook his head. Before Ally could say anything, Austin reminded her that they were going to be late for class and the two rushed back to their classes.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. The last school bell rang and Austin watched Ally walk with her boyfriend towards Dallas' car.

"Hey man, I think you have to move on," Dez said.

"But what if I don't want to?" Austin asked.

"Hey, there's this musical diner thing at the Mall of Miami! Music always cheers you up!"

"I guess," he said, still watching Ally and Dallas.

"C'mon man!" Dez said as he pushed his best friend towards the latter's car.

* * *

Soon, the blonde and the redhead arrived at the Melody Diner where they met with Ally and Dallas.

"Um, hi guys!" Ally said.

"Um.. Hey Ally," Austin said.

"What a coincidence meeting you guys here! Why don't you join us?" Dallas offered.

"Um, thanks but I'll pass. C'mon Dez."

Austin took a table behind Ally's and Dallas', nearer to the door. Then a waitress, with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair walked towards Austin's table.

"My name's Cassidy and I'll be your waitress for today. Would you like to hear the specials?"

"Sure," the two boys said.

"Now the soup of the day is cream of spinach. But hold on, I ain't finished. I can sing a ballad, about our cobb salad," Cassidy sang.

"Whoa," Austin said.

"So.. What can I get you boys?" she said.

"Uh..." Austin began fumbling with his words.

"I think I'll have the chicken pot pie. What about you, Austin?" Dez asked.

Ignoring him, Austin said, "Uh.. Wow... You have a beautiful voice, Cassidy."

"Thanks, Blondie," she said as she blushed.

"So your order?"

"I'll have a mac and cheese," Austin said.

"Coming right up," Cassidy said with a smile.

Soon, she arrived with the food and she slipped a note in Austin's hand. He looked up at her and she winked at him and walked away. Austin opened the note and found her number in it with "_Call Me_" written below it. Austin smiled and looked up and caught Cassidy smiling at him. After Austin and Dez ate, Austin got up and made his way to Cassidy.

"Sup, Cassidy?"

"Hey Blondie. Sup with you?" Cassidy teased.

Austin took out the note from his pocket and showed it to her. Cassidy's smile faded.

"Wait, hang on, let me guess. You're taken," Cassidy said.

"Actually..."

He was cut off, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll just get out of your way."

"No, wait. Cassidy, I just came by to ask you out."

"Wait... What?"

"Are you free this friday?" he asked.

"I'm actually pretty busy on Friday but I think I can fit you in my schedule," Cassidy said.

"How about movies this friday? Then dinner at a diner. What do you say?"

"Can't wait," Cassidy said with a wink. She then went back to work.

Austin smirked. He spun around and walked back towards his table to find Dez stuffing his face with his fifth cha-cha-cha chicken pot pie.

"Dez?" Austin called out.

"If you try this, you may never want to stop," Dez said.

He let out a chuckle, "Uh, okay." Austin sat down.

"Why are you so happy?"

"You know our waitress? Cassidy?"

"Yeah?"

"I got a date with her," Austin said.

"Really? Congrats! But what about..."

"It's best for everyone."

"Good for you, Austin," Dez said.

"I think I'm cutting you off," Austin said as he took Dez's _sixth_ chicken pot pie.

"No!" the redhead exclaimed dramatically.

Austin chuckled. He paid for the food and dragged his friend out of the diner. What they didn't know was that Ally was watching them the entire time.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dallas asked.

"Nothing. I'm kind of not that hungry," she said as she played with her food.

"Oh... You wanna go?"

"Yeah," Ally said as she got up.

"I'll go with you," he offered.

"Thanks but you don't have to. I'm just going to head home."

"You sure? I could send you home?"

"I'm sure," Ally kissed his cheek and walked out of the diner.

Dallas sat in his seat and sighed.

* * *

**Thank you wonderful people for reading this! A little heads up, I've already written the last three chapters of this fanfic. Now, I'm writing the remaining chapters. Currently writing chapter 7. Review and I'll post sooner!**


	7. Chapter 7: Partners

**Exams are over! Woo hoo! So right now, I have tons of ideas and I'm writing three different chapters at once! It's pretty good! Without further ado, here is chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 7: Partners

"Austin!" Ally jumped as Austin walked into the practice room.

"How long were you standing there?" Ally asked.

"Long enough," he said.

"Ally, that was a beautiful song! I didn't know that you could write that well!" he exclaimed.

"Um... Thanks."

"What's the title of the song?" he asked.

"It's called 'You Don't See Me'," Ally said shyly.

"Wow..."

"Hey Ally, why don't you join me? Be one of the talents."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have stage fright."

"Oh... What about this?" he paused, "I've been having trouble writing songs. And I want you to be my partner."

"I don't know..."

"C'mon, you're a songwriter with stage fright and I'm a singer who loves to be on stage," he said.

"We're a perfect match!" he added.

"What do you say?" he asked.

"I say... We're partners," she replied with a smile.

Austin smile grew and he hugged her. Ally hesitated, but then she eventually hugged him back. After a while, they pulled away.

"So what songs do you have that _isn't_ girly?"

She gave him a look but then rolled her eyes. She took her song book and sat at the piano and started playing the slow version of 'Double Take'.

"_You don't know, know, know, my name, name, name. I'm gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take_," Ally sang.

"I like that song but if you want make it really catchy, you gotta speed it up."

"_You don't know, know, know, my name, name, name. I'm gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take_," Austin sang with a more upbeat tune.

"You're right, that _is_ catchy," Ally said.

He smile and sat beside her on the piano. They began brainstorming and soon they were writing "Break Down The Walls".

"Hey Ally, can I ask you something?" he asked after their writing session.

"Yeah?"

"You're a girl right?"

"Um.." Ally said while holding her laughter.

"No, I mean... What do you think I should get Cassidy? You're a girl, so you know what she likes."

"Cassidy?" she asked.

"Oh, she's this singing waitress. She works at Melody Diner and I'm taking her out on Friday to catch a movie."

"That's fast..." Ally muttered under her breath in disappointment.

"What's that?"

"Huh? Oh I meant... That's fast.. Moving on from Kira and all," she quickly said.

"Oh, yeah, I guess but it's for the best."

"What does she like?"

"Music. She's in a band."

"You should sing her a song."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'll help you write it!" Ally said.

"Thanks, Ally," he said.

"That's what friends are for," Ally punched his arm awkwardly.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry... Um, let's write the song on Wednesday. I'm free then. It's getting late, you should go."

"Okay cool! Thanks, Ally," he said. Then Austin made his way home.

* * *

The two days passed and when Ally opened the door of the practice room on Wednesday afternoon, her jaw dropped. The entire room had a makeover. The dull and messy grey room with instruments everywhere was long gone. The room had bright colours and there was a huge neon 'A' on the wall. There was a fridge, a couch, some recording instruments, and the piano in the center.

Ally then found Austin sitting on the piano, playing a few notes. When he heard Ally call him, he spun around and immediately smiled.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think? It's incredible! Did you do this?"

"Yeah, it took me two days."

"How did you managed to afford all this?"

"Right after you became my partner, I recorded and posted 'Double Take' on the internet and instantly became a hit. Of course I gave you credit," he explained.

"Then I went on the Helen Show yesterday and I used the money I got to pay for all of this."

"I figured that since we may be spending some time in this room together, we might as well make it comfortable," he added.

"Thank you, Austin," she said as she hugged him, "You're the best."

They pulled away and immediately got to work. The song took them two full days to write and soon it was ready.

"Thanks again, Ally," he said.

"Anytime," Ally said.

Austin took the song and left the practice room. Right after he left, Ally began to look around. She never really got the chance to actually see the new room since she was so busy helping him. She got up and walked around. Then she saw a note, hung on the the wall, near the door. She pulled the note down and read it. Instantly, she smiled.

"There's no way I could make it without you," Ally read.

* * *

The next day, Austin and Cassidy had a great time at the movies. They then headed to the Melody's diner. Cassidy stopped and gave him a look.

"What?" Austin asked.

"This is the diner?"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Austin..."

He took her hand in his, "C'mon. You're going to _love_ what I have for you."

"Hmm, alright. You're lucky that you're cute."

He smiled and lead her in. Then they met Ally and Trish there.

"Ally! You're right on time!"

Cassidy sat down at a table near the door and Austin stood in the center of the diner.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I want to dedicate this song to the coolest girl I know. Cassidy," he said.

He played the song and two other customers got up and starting dancing with him.

"_I can get your heart beat beat beat beatin' like, I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_," he started singing "Heart Beat".

After he finished the song, everyone in the room started clapping and cheering. Austin sat across Cassidy.

"So Cassidy... What do you think?"

"I think you're nuts," Cassidy said.

"Oh..." Austin said disappointedly.

Cassidy then burst out laughing. She cupped his face and gave him a short kiss.

"That's the most sweetest thing any guy has ever done for me. Thanks, Austin," she said.

Austin smiled, "I'm glad you liked it, Cassidy."

"Liked it? Are you kidding me? I _loved_ it!" she said.

His smile grew. She took his hands in hers and thanked him. The two then ordered their food. Ally was just watching them from a distance.

* * *

"Ally, you have to tell him," Trish said.

"I can't... He's happy.. And if he's happy, I'm happy," Ally said.

"And besides, I have Dallas," Ally added.

"Ally, he cheated on you. Twice. And he kept your relationship hidden for two years. Are you sure he's the guy for you?"

"What are you saying, Trish?"

"What I'm saying is that the only reason Austin asked Cassidy out is because he wanted to move on."

"I know. He wanted to move on after his break up with Kira."

Trish shook her head, "Not Kira. _You_."

"Me?"

"He's crazy about you, Ally but you couldn't see it and friend-zoned him!" she exclaimed.

"Why are you even still with Dallas?" Trish asked.

"Do you still love him?"

Ally shook her head. "I don't know... I guess I just needed an excuse."

Ally got up and said, "I'll talk to you later. I have to go."

* * *

Ally walked out of the diner and Austin watched her walk out. He turned and looked at Trish who just shrugged. Austin looked at Cassidy and she smiled.

"Go, Austin," she said.

"But what about..."

"Clearly, you're worried about your friend. Just go, I'll be fine."

"Okay then. I'll call you tomorrow," he said. Austin got up, gave her a peck on the cheek and ran after Ally.

He then found her near the pond. She was crying. Austin walked towards her and sat beside her. Ally turned towards him and wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped a protective and comforting arm around her.

When her cries slowly died down, Austin asked, "Ally? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

He knew that she was lying but he kept quiet anyways and hugged her tightly.

"Everything is going to be alright. I promise," he said.

* * *

T**hat's chapter 7 for you! I hope you guys liked it! Review would mean the world to me! So please review. There are a few specials coming up and the covers are released on Instagram. Just search for #RausllyCaskett. As always, I hope you guys have a great day and review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Wrong Song

**Since a lot of you seemed to like the previous chapter, here is Chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Wrong Song

"Hey Cassidy! C'mere," Austin called her.

Cassidy walked towards her boyfriend and sat beside him at the piano of the practice room. Austin began playing a few notes.

"Do you play?" he asked while playing.

"A little," she replied.

Her fingers hover above the keys and then she began playing. Austin stopped to watch her play. She looked so beautiful. The way her eyes were closed when she played, the way her fingers moved effortlessly. She was letting the music guide her. Her soft features soon turned into a frown. The soulful melody was dying down. Instantly, Austin began playing a melody that matched hers. Cassidy opened her eyes and watched him play. Cassidy smiled and played along with him. The two went back and forth and soon they were having a conversation.

Ally walked passed the practice room and heard the muffled melody of the piano. Thinking that it was Austin trying to write a song again, she opened the door slightly and took a peek and instead, she saw Austin playing the piano with Cassidy. Ally's face fell. Ally stood up and moved away from the door.

_**How could he?! That was our thing! How could he do our thing with her?!**_

Part of her wanted to barge in and shout at Austin but another just wanted to keep quiet. Ally turned around and walked away.

* * *

A few minutes later, Cassidy and Austin came out of the practice room and Cassidy went back to work while Austin hanged back. He walked towards the counter.

"Hey Ally!" he greeted.

"Hi," she said bitterly.

Sensing the tension, he asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, I don't know. Why don't you ask yourself?" she said bitterly.

"Ally, if this is about the other day.."

"No, Austin, it's not! It's just that.. I saw you playing the piano with Cassidy. You two were talking, using music."

"So?" Austin asked.

"So?" Ally sighed. "So, it hurt. Austin, that's _our_ thing. Whenever we try to write a song, or... When we first met! It makes me sad that you're doing that with another girl or person for that matter," she explain.

Austin smiled and pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him back tightly.

"Look, Ally, I'm sorry I did our thing with Cassidy. It won't happen again."

Ally pulled away, "It better not."

He let out a chuckle and hugged her again. When they pulled away, Austin gave her a smile before leaving the Sonic Boom.

Ally watched him leave. As he left, Dallas entered the store.

"What's Austin doing here?"

"Calm down, Dallas. Austin was just here to play the piano with his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, Cassidy. She's a waitress down at Melody's diner."

"Oh yeah, I remember her. She's cute and has an awesome voice," Dallas commented.

Ally gave him a look, "Ehem, girlfriend in the room," she pointed out. "What's wrong with you?"

"Uh.. I uh.. I meant that..."

Ally gave him a look, "What?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so," Ally said.

Dallas smiled back. Then Ally's best friend, Trish walked in.

"Hey Ally. Ready for lunch?"

"In a second," Ally replied.

She looked at Dallas, "I'll call you okay?"

"Okay," he said.

Ally gave him a peck on his cheek and left the store. Dallas let out a sigh and left the store after her.

* * *

Trish and Ally went to the food court for lunch. After they bought their food, they managed to find a seat and sat down.

"So what's up with you and Dallas?" Trish asked.

"Nothing's up. We're just two people, trying to make a relationship work."

"By lying?"

"W-what? No!"

"Ally, I'm your best friend. We've known each other for a _very_ long time. I can tell when you're lying."

Ally said nothing. When she kept quiet, Trish continued, "Look I know that you want you and Dallas to work but you guys have been together since Freshmen year."

"If you haven't noticed, that's two years before you two broke up at the start of our Junior year. Can't you just accept that the spark is gone?"

Ally looked at her friend. "But Trish, Dallas is working so hard to make it work. He deserves a second chance."

"So if he's willing to make it work, I should too."

"But Ally..."

Ally cut her off, "But nothing, Trish. I came here to have lunch and hang out with my best friend before going back to work, not get lectured by her."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I should've minded my own business."

"Yeah, you should've but thank you for caring," Ally said.

Trish smiled and the two continued to have lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Mall of Miami, Dallas bumped into Austin.

"Oh, hey Austin," Dallas greeted.

"Hey," Austin said uneasily.

"Hey, I heard you have a new girlfriend. Cassidy, is it?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, I do. She's awesome," Austin said.

"So you're completely over Kira?"

"100 percent," Austin replied.

"And Ally?" Dallas asked.

"I'm not gonna lie, it's harder but hey, you two look great together. I won't try anything," Austin said.

"By the way, why are you so nice to me?" Austin asked.

"I thought you hated me," he added.

"I don't hate you. You have to believe me when I say that I'm changing for the better. All thanks to Ally."

"I think... I'm starting to," Austin said.

"So anyways, see you around, Austin."

"You too," Austin said.

Dallas smiled and walked away. Austin then made his way to Sonic Boom.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone in here?" he called out as he entered the empty store.

"Austin?"

Austin jumped. He spun around and saw that it was only Ally's father, Lester Dawson.

"Mr Dawson! You scared me!" Austin said.

"What are you doing here?" Lester asked.

"I uh.."

"If you're looking for Ally, she's not here. She went out with Trish for lunch. But you're welcome to stay."

"Thanks, Mr Dawson. I'll be in the practice room," Austin said.

He then made his way up. He took out his acoustic, sat on the couch and started playing a soulful melody. His fingers pluck the guitar strings. He suddenly stopped. He pulled out his notebook from his backpack, which he left in the room, and flipped to a page where he wrote an unfinished song. He began writing.

Then he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Ally standing at the doorway.

"Hi," Austin greeted with a smile.

"Hi," Ally said. She walked towards him and sat beside him.

"What are you working on?" Ally asked.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise," Austin said as he kept everything.

"You said that before," Ally said, remembering the first time they talked.

"I know and I'm saying it again," Austin said.

"What's so secretive about it?"

"Alright, I'll tell you this much. It's a song I'm writing on my own. It's actually not that bad but I'm working on it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it still needs a few minor.. Well major changes. I have to write a bridge."

"Do you need any help?"

"Can't," he said.

"Why not?" Ally asked.

"Because then you'll know what it is about. And that'll ruin the surprise."

"Okay then when are you going to sing it?"

"I was thinking at senior prom, before graduation. Or maybe during the graduation party."

"Are you kidding me?" Ally asked.

"What?" Austin asked confusedly.

Ally shoved him playfully, "You're making me wait _one year_ for it?" Ally asked as she pushed him again.

Austin let out a chuckle, "Technically it's one and a half year."

Ally took a pillow and hit him. Austin reached out and tickled her. She burst out laughing, and shouting for him to stop. She got up and ran out of the practice room with Austin chasing after her. Before Ally could make it to the stairs, Austin grabbed her from behind by the waist and carried her away from the stairs.

"Austin! Put me down!" Ally said while laughing.

He did what he was told and put her down. Ally spun around and they were so close to each other, breathing heavily. Austin reached out and brushed Ally's messy hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"You know... Most people would consider this as flirting," Ally said as she looked at his lips then his eyes.

"Well... We aren't like most people," Austin said softly.

_**This is so wrong! So very very wrong!**_

Ally then gently pushed him away. He looked at her with a blank look and Ally just walked back down the stairs. The next day at school, Ally ignored Austin throughout the day. A part of her knew that what happened the day before was wrong but the other just wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him senseless.

"Hey Ally!" Dallas greeted her, breaking her chain of thought.

"Hi, Dallas," Ally said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's just get to class."

"Okay then," Dallas said.

* * *

**That's all I have for now. Thank you for reading my fanfic, I seriously cannot thank you enough. I honestly feel so happy when I read your reviews, good and bad. So please review and I'll update as soon as I can. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Break Ups & Make Ups

**This is the chapter ALL Auslly shippers are waiting for! I was actually itching to release this. I wanted to give a sneak peek but then I realized that I would reveal too much. Okay, this chapter would be the only chapter with '&' like the show. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 9: Break ups & Make ups

Austin was waiting for his girlfriend, Cassidy, in the food court. They were supposed to catch a movie. The time read 8:15 pm. After a while, he checked the time. 10:15 pm. Two hours had gone by, she was a no show. Disappointed, he got up and almost bump into his partner, Ally Dawson.

"Ally! Hi," he said.

"Hi... Austin," she replied.

"I'm surprised that you're talking to me," Austin said.

"Well, considering you were ignoring me the whole week at school," he added.

"Look, Austin, I'm sorry. I just... I had a lot on my mind lately," Ally said.

"So anyways... What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for Dallas," she said.

"You?" she asked.

"I was waiting for Cassidy but she's probably busy. So..."

"Why are you still with her, Austin?" Ally asked bluntly.

"Uh.. Excuse me?"

"Why are you still with her?" Ally asked again.

"She clearly doesn't care about you to even tell you that she couldn't make it," she said.

"Hold up! She does care about me, Ally! It's just that between her job and.. And her band, she's pretty busy," he said.

"But she's willing to make some time for me. I think that says a lot," he added.

"And what about you? Huh?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ally asked.

"I'm talking about Dallas!" he exclaimed.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. Ally, ever since you two got back together, you've been crying even more. You don't think I noticed the fake smile you give me? The lies you told me when I asked whether you were okay?" he said.

"Why are you torturing yourself?"

"He didn't do anything wrong, okay? I didn't cry because of him! I cried because of _you_!" she exclaimed.

"W-what?" Austin said. He was taken aback.

"Forget it," she said as she walked away from him.

Austin's phone buzzed. He whipped it out of his pocket and read the text Cassidy sent him. Only two words. Two words that killed him. That tore him apart. '_We're done_'. Austin let out a breath that he was holding. He kept his phone and walked towards the parking lot.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ally, she met Dallas on the other side of the food court.

"Hey Ally!" he greeted her. Then he noticed her red puffy eyes and got up from his seat.

"Are you okay? Were you crying?"

Ally nodded but didn't say a word. Then he knew.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Dallas said.

"I'm sorry, Dallas," she said.

Dallas felt his knees weakened and he sat back down. He swallowed a big lump in his throat.

"Was it something I did?" he asked.

"I didn't really want to mess this up," he said.

Ally sat in front of him and shook her head. "It's not your fault, Dallas. You've really proven to me that you could change. I just don't think that this relationship would last."

"I understand. Can I ask you a question?"

Ally nodded. "It's Austin, isn't it?"

Ally nodded again and gave a weak smile.

"I knew it. You know, he always liked you. Since he saw you in Freshmen year. But he said nothing. Then you and I started dating. He became so pissed. That's how we became 'rivals'," he explained.

"Wow... I never knew that," she said.

"You never asked."

After a moment of silence, Dallas asked, "Hey Ally? We can still be friends, right?"

"You can could on it," Ally said as she held his hand.

The two got up and hugged each other.

When they pulled away, Dallas asked, "Hey, it's getting late. Want a ride?"

"Thanks but I have some stuff to do in the the store."

"Alright then. Take care, Ally," Dallas said.

"You too, Dallas," she replied. Then parted ways.

* * *

Meanwhile with Austin, he was driving aimlessly through the night in his car. The clock on his radio read 12:45 am.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" he said to himself.

His iPhone, placed on top of the passenger seat, vibrated and lit up, indicating that he received a message. Austin just looked at it. He hesitated but eventually picked it up. It was from Ally.

_Could you pick me up outside the mall? xo Ally (p.s, I'm sorry)_

He chuckled. As mad as he was with her, he couldn't leave her alone. Austin made a sharp turn and headed back to the Mall of Miami.

Austin Moon eased the car into a halt and unlocked the door. Ally Dawson opened the door and got in the car. He locked the door as she wore the seat belt across her body.

The car ride from the mall to her house was quiet.

"I'm sorry, Austin," Ally said, breaking the silence.

"I know," he said.

"I shouldn't have said those things about Cassidy," she said.

"No, you were right," he said.

When Ally didn't say anything, he said, "Cassidy... She broke up with me through text."

"Austin... I'm so sorry," Ally said.

"It's cool. And I'm sorry for saying what I did about Dallas. You guys are great," he said.

"Not anymore," she said.

For the first time since the start of their conversation, Austin turned and looked at her, occasionally looking at the road.

"What?" he asked.

"We broke up. Well, _I_ broke up with _him_."

"What happened?" Austin asked.

"I... Think I have feelings for someone else. And I'm pretty sure he likes me too," Ally said with a smile.

"Um... Is he anyone I know?" Austin said.

Ally took his free hand and held it. "You might know him. Tall blond with brown eyes. Awesome dance moves and can sing too. He has a tall redhead for a best friend and a short brunette as his partner."

Austin smiled. "Yeah, I think I know the guy."

He let got of her hand and interlock their fingers together with his hand above hers, palm to back. Ally smiled as she felt the tingle in the touch. She brought their hands up and kissed the back of his hand. His smile widened. They stayed that way throughout the ride.

* * *

Austin eased the car into a halt near the pavement. He got out of the car and opened the door for her. Austin then walked Ally to her front door.

"Hey Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"What if the guy you liked felt the same way and asked you out? What would you say?" Austin asked nervously.

"That depends. Is he asking me out?"

"He would but he's afraid of what your answer would be," Austin said, playing along.

"I'd probably say yes," she answered.

"Really?"

"Really," Ally said while blushing.

Before he could say anything else, the two reached the front door.

"So I uh... Guess this is it," Austin said.

"I guess it is," Ally said.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"That depends. Will you come by the store?" Ally said, moving closer.

"Absolutely."

They were inches apart, "I guess I'll see you then."

"I.. Y-yeah," he said.

Ally tip toed and gently brushed her lips against his. Their heart began to flutter.

"Good night, Austin," Ally said.

"Good night, Ally," Austin said.

Ally walked inside her house and shut the door behind her. Austin was smiling from ear to ear. He walked back to his car and drove off.

* * *

**Okay, I actually died a couple of times while writing this. The feels hurt. But I hope you guys liked it! Review please because it makes me happy!**


	10. Chapter 10: Team Austin

**I'm back with Chapter 10! I hope this is good enough. I could never top the previous chapter. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 10: Team Austin

Austin was playing some keys on the piano when Ally's best friend, Trish walked in. Austin stopped immediately and stood up.

"Um, hey Trish," he greeted.

"Hi Austin," she said. Trish took out a file and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's my resumé," she said. When Austin looked at her confusedly, Trish rolled her eyes and explained, "Austin, since you're a rising star, you need a manager. And I'm happy to offer my assistance."

Austin opened the file and flipped through the pages. He looked at her and said, "It's eight pages long."

"I have a lot of job experiences. So we have a deal?" Trish asked as she extended her hand towards him.

"Oh what the heck," Austin said as he took her hand and shook it.

Trish smiled and took back her hand. Then Dez walked in, followed by Ally. The moment Ally walked in, Trish raised both arms, one higher than the other and bent her wrist so that her palms faced upwards.

"Guess who got a job as Austin's manager!" Trish said to Ally in a sing-song manner.

"No way!" Ally exclaimed and hugged her best friend. When she pulled away, she looked at Austin.

"She had so many job experience, her resumé was like eight pages!" Austin said excitedly.

"Wow," Ally said.

"Oh! We should come up with a group name!" Dez exclaimed.

"Wow... Great idea, Dez!" Ally said.

"How about Team Austin?" Ally suggested.

"That's a great name!" Austin said.

"Then it's settled. We're Team Austin. We'll have our official team meeting tomorrow after school!" Ally said excitedly.

"Wait, tomorrow?" Austin asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"I have rehearsals with the band tomorrow. Well, the the whole week. We're practicing for the school's benefit concert next Saturday," Austin said.

"Oh.. We'll we can't have a Team Austin meeting without you, Austin," Ally said.

"Hey! Maybe you guys could come to the rehearsals! Then in between breaks we could have the meeting!" Austin suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Ally said. "What do you guys say?" she asked.

"We'll be there!" Trish said.

"Absolutely!" Dez said.

Austin looked at his wrist watch. "Oh, lunch time!" he said.

"C'mon, Ally," Austin said.

"Let me tell my dad first," she said.

Ally walked out and shouted, "Dad! I'm on my break!" Then she walked down, followed by Austin.

The door to the manager's office opened and Lester's head popped out. He said, "Okay, honey," then went back into his office.

Ally rolled her eyes and walked towards the door with Austin by her side and his arm around her shoulder. Trish and Dez just watched them leave from the second floor.

"Are we missing something?" Trish asked.

"I think so," Dez said suspiciously.

* * *

Austin and Ally were enjoying their lunch together at the food court when a certain someone walked by. It was Dallas.

"Oh hey Dallas!" Ally greeted.

Dallas walked towards their table with a smile. Austin just looked at him uneasily.

"Hey Ally," he said to Ally.

"Austin," he said as he looked at him.

"Hey Dallas," Austin said.

"What brings you by?" Ally asked.

"Oh, just grabbing lunch before my shift at the libary," Dallas said.

Ally cringed at the way he pronounced the word 'library'. Before she could say anything, he spoke.

"I know you hate the way I say that but I'm trying," Dallas said with a chuckle.

"So, Dallas," Austin started. "Are you two cool?" he asked.

"Yeah, totally," Dallas replied. He then held out his hand to Austin, "Are _we_ cool?" he asked.

Austin smiled and shook his hand, "Yeah, we're cool," he said.

Dallas took back his hand and smiled at the two of them, "Alright you two. Catch you later," he said.

"Bye," Ally said.

"Later," Austin said.

Then Dallas made his way to the library. Ally turned and looked at Austin.

"What?" he asked.

"That was very nice of you," Ally said.

"Really?"

"Dallas explained to me what went down between you two. I'm glad that it's all over," Ally said.

"Right... How much did he tell you?"

"Not much.. Just that you have been in love with me since freshman year," Ally said.

Austin's jaw dropped. "I.. Um.."

Ally smiled and held his hands, "What took you so long?"

Austin gave a small smile, "I guess I wasn't brave enough," he admitted shyly.

"I felt like I couldn't do anything," he added.

"And now?"

"I _know_ I can do anything," he said. "As long as I'm with you," he added.

Ally's heart fluttered. She got up and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

After the date, Ally went back to work and Austin went up to the practice room. The day flew by in an instant. The next day after school, Austin was walking towards the school's basement where the rehearsal was held. The basement was wide and open and it was soundproof so the rest of the school above it would not be disturbed.

* * *

Austin opened the door and then froze when he saw his ex-girlfriend, Cassidy, near the stage.

"Cassidy?" Austin said.

The dirty blonde waitress from Melody Diner spun around and uncrossed her arms. Austin placed his guitar down and walked towards her.

"Hey Austin," she said.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" he asked.

"I'm here to rehearse for the benefit concert. Same as you," she said.

"But you don't go to school here, do you?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm a sophomore," Cassidy said.

"But... We're the same age," he pointed out.

"I move around a lot. I just transferred here last month," she said.

Austin couldn't say anything. He just walked back, took his guitar and walked to the other side of the basement where his band and crew was setting up.

A few minutes later, Ally walked in and walked towards her boyfriend. Austin greeted her with a hug. When they pulled away, he saw Cassidy walking towards them.

"What is she doing here?" Cassidy demanded. "This is a private practice. You can't just come in here and..."

Austin cut her off, "Relax, Cass! She's my songwriter and a part of Team Austin. She _has_ to be here."

"Plus she's my girlfriend so it's okay if she supported me," he said.

"Girlfriend? Since when?"

"The night you dumped me through text," he said bitterly.

"Um... I'll let you two talk," Ally said.

"No, I'm done talking to her. So I suggest you go back to your side."

"Fine!" Cassidy stormed out of Austin's side.

"Bring down the gate!" Austin shouted to his crew.

One of them took out a remote and pressed a button. Then, a soundproof glass wall came down from the ceiling and separated Cassidy's side and Austin's side.

"What is that?" Ally asked.

"That is a soundproof wall," Austin replied as he sat on the edge of the stage.

"Yeah, I mean why does the school have it?"

"The previous bands and talents in this school used to fight each other all the time when it comes to rehearsals. This place was the only place they could rehearse," he explained.

"There were two bands. The Knock Outs and The Misfits," Austin said.

"The lead singers of both bands were brothers. Then one day, they came up with a plan and even talked to the principal about it."

"The brothers had this wall custom made to be completely soundproof and it can be removed and brought back with a click of a button."

"Then the two bands managed to rehearse without fighting," he said as he ended the story.

"Wow," Ally said.

"Yeah," Austin said.

"So ready to hear me sing?"

"What about Trish and Dez?"

"I kind of lied to them and told them that the rehearsal starts at 3:30pm," he said.

"That's at least one and a half hour away," Ally said.

"Then I have until then to sing to you," he said.

Then before she knew it, the band began playing an upbeat tune. Austin took the mic and sang.

"_Every day-ay-ay, I fall for you a little more-ore-ore. Every night-night-night, I dream of you so beautiful-oh-ul, yeah_."

"_Every time we laugh, I see the the sparks fly. Every time you blush, I feel those butterflies. Baby, how we feel, we'll always be in style. Forever and ever!_"

Austin got down and took her hand and spun her around once as he sang, "_This love, is never gonna fade, we are timeless! We are timeless!_"

He let go of her hand and placed it on his chest over his heart, "_My heart, will never ever change, we are timeless! We are timele-eh-yeah-yeah-ess_," he held her hand again.

"_And we're gonna la-yeah-yeah-ast_."

"_Our_ _love will always feel this waaaaay, We are timele-eh-yeah-ess, We are timele-eh-yeah-ess! We are timeless!_" he ended the song.

"Wow, did you write that all by yourself?"

"Sort of. It came to me in a dream," he said.

"Really? What was it about?"

"You," he said.

"Aww," Ally said. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"You are the most sweetest boyfriend I have ever had!" she said.

She pulled away and gave him a peck on the lips. They pulled away just as Trish and Dez entered the room.

"Hey guys! You're here early," Trish said.

"I kind of have to. Setting up equipment takes time," Austin said.

"So let's have a short meeting then we can continue during the break," Trish said.

"Sounds cool," Austin said.

He walked with Ally towards the couch and sat down.

"Hey, is that Cassidy?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, ignore her," Austin said.

Dez walked towards her but then banged into the wall. He quickly became dizzy and dropped on the floor.

"Ouh! I should've warned him about that," Austin said.

Then the three got up and rushed towards the unconscious redhead and tried to carry him to the couch but ended up dragging him.

"Maybe you should just rehearse first," Ally said. "We can continue when he wakes up," she added.

"Good idea," Austin said. He got up and went back to the stage.

* * *

**That's all for now and I'll see you next time! Remember to review! Reviews make me happy!**


	11. Chapter 11: Record Deal

**Posted the previous chapter at around 11:20pm or something and I woke up to reviews and it made my day! So here's chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 11: Record Deal

The week flew by and soon it was the night of the benefit concert. Austin was getting ready backstage when Team Austin walked in.

"Hey guys! Here to wish me luck?" Austin asked.

"Yup! Especially since Jimmy Starr of Starr Records is here!" Trish exclaimed.

"What?! No way!" Austin exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat.

"Yes way. His daughter go to school here and she's performing. Plus I heard that he's looking for a new recording artist," Trish said.

"That's awesome! Thanks guys!"

They had a short group hug before they left. Ally stayed behind.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look worried," Austin said to Ally.

"Just remember, if this doesn't work, there are plenty other recording labels that want you. You're Austin Moon!"

"I appreciate the pep talk, Ally and I know this won't work," Austin admitted.

"Why not?"

"Jimmy's Kira's father. I meant him only once when I was dating Kira. I'm afraid that he wouldn't sign me because of what happened between us," Austin said worriedly.

Ally cupped his face with both hands, "Austin. You are the most talented guy I know. Just don't worry about all that. Go out there and have _fun_," Ally said.

He smiled and brought his hands up and held her hands. He brought them down and leaned in and kissed her.

"Thank you, Ally," he said after they pulled away.

"Break a leg," Ally said. Then she left backstage and took her seat between Trish and Dez.

* * *

A few minutes later, the concert began. Then Dallas got on stage.

"What's up, ladies and gentlemen. My name's Dallas and I'll be your host tonight!" he said into the mic.

"We have a great show for you tonight! We have Kira Starr, T-Fame," the crowd cheered, "The Runaways," the crowd cheered slightly louder, "And internet sensation, Miami's own, Austin Moon!" the crowd went wild.

"Enjoy the show and make sure to donate. The proceeds will go to the school's fund," Dallas said. He then walked backstage.

Kira Starr was getting ready to perform. Austin then walked up to her.

"Hey Kira," Austin said.

"Hey Austin," she replied with a smile.

"Good luck out there. You're going to be great," he said.

"Thanks, Austin," she said. "Hey, are we ever going to be friends?"

"Time will tell," he said.

"That's good enough for me," she said with a smile.

Austin smiled back and nodded. He then walked away. Dallas called Kira and she went out and before beautifully. She sang a few covers. The crowd cheered. She bowed, thanked them and left the stage. Then it was Trent's (also known as T-Fame) turn.

He danced and sing a R&B version of Austin Moon's 'Got It Too'. Then it was the Runaways' turn. It was Cassidy's band. Austin walked up to her.

"What do you want?" Cassidy asked bitterly.

"I'm here to say good luck," he paused, "And I'm sorry."

She looked at him. "I shouldn't have treated you like that during rehearsals," he said.

"No, I kind of deserved it. I mean I broke up with you through text. That was a pretty stupid move. I was a jerk," she said.

"But the only reason I broke up with you is because I know about your feelings for Ally," she said.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, I wasn't mad. And I knew that you two were going to get together sooner or later," she said.

"So we're good?"

"Yeah, we are," she said.

Dallas called her band. Cassidy turned and smiled at Austin.

"Good luck out there, blondie," she said as she winked at him.

He smiled back as she got on stage. After the band performed it was Austin's turn.

"We saved the best for last! Give it up for Austin MOOON!"

"Hey guys! I'm happy to be here for a great cause! Don't forget to donate," he said.

He took out his acoustic and began strumming 'Better Together' on the acoustic, "_Sometimes, I get in my own way..._"

Austin sang five songs and ended his performance with 'Heart Beat'.

"_I can get your heart beat beat beat beatin' like, I can get your heart beat beatin' like that. You know you got my heart beat beat beat beatin' like, aye eh aye eh eh_," he ended the song.

"Thank you, Miami!" he said.

"Alright, give it up for Austin Moon!" Dallas said. The crowd cheered.

"Alright, we have come to the end of the benefit concert. Thank you all for coming and donating. We raised 20,000 dollars in total! Thank you guys and good night!" Dallas said into the mic.

The performers got out and bowed together. Austin got down the stage and saw Jimmy leave with his daughter. Then Team Austin ran to him.

"Hey! Austin, you did great!" Ally said.

"Did you talk to Jimmy?" Trish asked.

"No," he said. "He left with Kira."

"I'm sorry, Austin," Ally said.

"Don't be. I had fun," Austin said to Ally.

Ally smiled.

* * *

Austin was packing his acoustic when Ally approached him.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh hey!" he replied with a smile.

"Where are the others?" Austin asked.

"They went home. So it's just you and me," Ally said.

"Want a ride?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Ally said.

He smiled and continued packing. After he was done, he swung the strap of the guitar case over his shoulder and walked towards his car, his free hand holding onto Ally's hand. He drove her home, shared a kiss and he drove back.

* * *

When he reached the living room, his parents, Mike and Mimi Moon were there with none other than Jimmy Starr of Starr Records.

"Mom? Dad?" Austin called out.

The Moons stood up and smiled.

"Hey son! You're just in time!" Mike said.

"What's going on?" Austin asked.

"Oh! Uh, Mr Starr here is offering you a wonderful opportunity," Mimi explained.

"Please, call me Jimmy," Jimmy Starr said as he stood up and buttoned up his blazer.

"Austin, how would you like to be Starr Records new recording artist?"

"Wait! Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"What do you say, Austin? Want to sign with Starr Records?" Jimmy asked as he extended his hand.

"No way! I'm getting signed?!" Austin exclaimed.

Austin took Jimmy's hand and shook it.

"Thank you so much, Jimmy!"

"No problem. But there is a condition."

"Anything. Name it!"

"I want you to record an album within three months. Think you could do that?"

"Absolutely! I won't disappoint you, Jimmy! Thank you so much!" Austin exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome. So I heard that you have your own songwriter and manager?"

"And video director," Austin added.

"Team Austin will do whatever it takes."

"Good to hear that. I'll see you in three months," Jimmy Starr said.

He shook Mike, Mimi and then Austin Moon's hand and left their house. The Moons then hugged each other. When Austin pulled away, he whipped out his phone and called Ally.

"Hello?" Ally answered.

"Hey Ally! Guess what? I just got a record deal!"

"What?! Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Yeah! Jimmy Starr of Starr Records just came by and told me the news! We have three months to work on my debut album!" Austin said excitedly.

"So Ally? What do you say? Are you willing?"

"Definitely!"

"Really? Awesome!"

"I'm so proud of you, Austin," she said.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Ally."

Austin could feel Ally smile through the phone.

"We'll tell the others tomorrow. Good night, Ally," he said softly.

"Good night, Austin," she said before hanging up.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you guys liked that. Yay, they're all friends! We are coming close to one of the specials "If We Ever Meet Again". A few chapters after that is "If I Can't Be With You", then it's "Graduation" and "Goodbye". This fanfic is coming to a close soon. I appreciate all your support and I love you guys! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: If We Ever Meet Again

**Hey guys! I'm back and this is chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Chapter 12: If We Ever Meet Again

"Hey guys!" Austin said to Dez and Trish.

"Okay we're here. What's the big news?" Trish asked.

"Austin just got a record deal with Jimmy Starr of Starr Records!" Ally exclaimed.

"What? No way! How? When?" Trish said.

"Last night after the concert!" Austin said excitedly. "He wants me to make an album in three months."

"Then we better get working!" Trish said.

"We?" Ally asked.

"Right... By '_we_', I meant you two. Bye!" Trish then left the group.

"I'm gonna go too," Dez said. Then he left, leaving Austin and Ally alone.

"So it's just you and me," Ally said.

"As always," he said.

Ally smiled then looked down. Austin moved closer and asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Ally shrugged. "Hey, c'mere," he said as he pulled her in for a hug. Ally rested her head on his chest. She could hear his steady heart beat.

"Everything is going to be alright," he said. Austin kissed on top of her head.

They pulled away and soon got to work. They worked hard, day and night. Every single day. They sometimes had to pull in all nighters to finish writing the songs.

* * *

Three months later, it was finally the day. Jimmy Starr accepted the album and Austin had his album release held at the Sonic Boom. Austin was happily talking to his girlfriend when Jimmy called him.

"Austin Moon, my man," Jimmy said as he held out his hand.

"Hey Jimmy," Austin said as he shook Jimmy's hand. He took his hand back and said, "Glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it," Jimmy said.

"I'd like you to meet someone," Austin said.

"Jimmy, this is my partner, Ally Dawson. She made this all possible," Austin said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Starr," Ally said as she shook his hand.

He took back his hand and smiled, "Please, call me Jimmy."

"Um, okay, Jimmy," Ally said awkwardly.

"Well, you two make a great team! And cute couple too," he said.

Ally blushed as Austin pulled her close and smiled, "Thanks, Jimmy."

"Now will you excuse me. I have to get every thing ready for the album release party tomorrow. See you there," Jimmy said as he excused himself. He then left the two.

Ally looked at him and smiled, "How did he know?"

"I kind of talk about you a lot," Austin said with a shrug and a boyish grin.

Austin pulled her close, "I told him the same day I told Trish and Dez."

"So they know?" Ally asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry anymore."

"You knew, didn't you?" Ally asked, amazed.

"I told you... Everything's gonna be alright, didn't I? I meant it," Austin said with a smile.

Ally shook her head, smiling. She tip toed and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other.

Then Trish and Dez walked up to them.

"Hey guys," Trish said.

Austin and Ally pulled away and smiled at their friends.

"Hey Trish," the couple said in unison.

"I can't believe that Austin's first album is being released today!"

"I know right? By the way, I owe you thanks, Trish," Austin said.

"Huh?" Trish asked.

"Yeah... It was you right who told Jimmy about me?"

"I'd love to take credit for that but I didn't do that," Trish admitted.

"Then who...?"

"I did," a voice called out.

Team Austin spun around and saw Cassidy.

"Cassidy?" Austin asked.

She walked towards them.

"Hi Austin," she said.

"It was _you_? Why?" Austin asked.

"I figured that you deserve it more than I do," she said.

Austin smiled. "Plus I already got a record deal," the singing waitress said.

Austin raised his eyebrows in surprise, "What now?"

"Yeah, I got signed. Today's my last day in Miami. I'm moving to L.A tonight," Cassidy said.

"Wow... Congratulations, Cassidy," Austin said.

"Thanks, blondie. And congrats on the album release," she said.

"Thanks."

"Anyways, thanks guys for everything," Cassidy said.

She nodded then headed out of the store.

"Wow," Austin said.

"Yeah," Dez said.

Suddenly, Austin's phone buzzed. He took out his phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Austin, I forgot to mention this early. You're going on a summer tour two weeks after the album release party," said Jimmy.

"No way! For real?"

"Yes, for real. The tour would last the whole summer and you'll be back before you're Senior year," Jimmy said.

"Thank you so much, Jimmy!" Austin said excitedly.

"I can't wait to tell them," Austin added.

"Hang on, Austin. This tour is a big deal. You'd have to leave your friends behind," Jimmy said.

"But... But they're my friends. We're a team!"

"I'm sorry, Austin. There's only enough bunks in the tour bus for you and your supporting band. But you're manager, Trish, can come."

"But..."

"I'm sorry, Austin." With that, Jimmy Starr hung up.

"Austin? What's wrong?" Ally asked.

"I'm... I'm going on tour for the entire summer," Austin said.

"No way! That's awesome!" Ally exclaimed.

"But I'd have to leave you guys," Austin said.

"Oh..." Ally said.

"Jimmy said that I can only bring my manager."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Dez asked.

"I'll tell you what I'm not going to do. I'm not going on tour without you guys."

"Austin, no," Trish said.

"Look, as your manager, I'm asking you not to blow this amazing opportunity," Trish said.

"You have to go," she added.

"But what about you guys?"

"We'll be fine," Ally said.

* * *

Two weeks later, the day of the tour had finally arrived. Austin waiting by the parking lot for his friends as the crew loaded the equipment. A few minutes passed, the driver honked the horn.

Just as Austin was about to board the bus, someone called for him. He spun around and saw the rest of Team Austin.

"Hey, you guys made it!"

"Good bye, Austin. Have fun on tour," Dez said. He hugged his best friend then Trish walked forward as they pulled away.

"I'm staying, Austin," she said.

"I understand," he said. They hugged and then it was Ally's turn.

"I guess this is good bye," Ally said.

"Not forever. I'll be back before Senior year," he said.

"But that's three months. Three months... It's too long," Ally said.

"Yeah, I know."

Ally looked down.

"You know, Ally, I don't blame you if you want to break up," Austin said.

"It's just _so_ hard," Ally admitted softly.

"It's _never_ easy," Austin said as he gave her a goodbye kiss. He pulled away.

"Good bye, Ally," he said softly.

"So that's it? We're done?"

Austin smiled slightly, "For now."

A smile crept on her face as her eyes began to tear up. Austin raised his hand and wiped her tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"None of that," he said.

Ally smiled and hugged him. Immediately, he hugged her back. The driver honked the horn again. Austin and Ally pulled away. Austin waved at his friends and got on the bus. He sat near the window and waved to his friends.

Ally watched Austin's tour bus leave the parking lot and soon it was out of sight.

"I'm sorry, Ally," Trish said.

"It's okay. I'm fine," Ally said.

"I was going to say that I loved him but I was afraid," she said.

"Ally, I'm pretty sure he loves you back," Trish said.

"Now I'll never know," Ally said. She gave her friend a half-hearted smile and walked back to the mall. Trish and Dez shared a worried look.

* * *

The next day was the first day of summer and the first day without Austin being around. Ally was doing her usual routine before Austin came into her life.

She leaned against the counter reading her book, waiting for customers to approach her when she felt someone tap on her book. She brought her book down confusedly and her brown eyes met hazel ones. Instantly she smiled.

"Elliot? Is that you?" Ally asked.

"Yup! Hey Ally!" Elliot said.

Ally walked out of the counter and hugged her friend. He hugged back tightly. When they pulled away, Ally spoke.

"I can't believe you're here! I haven't seen you since Camp Craft-A-Monga!" Ally asked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you," he said.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Ally said.

Then Trish walked in.

"Hey Ally!"

"Oh, hi Trish," Ally said.

"Who's the dude?"

"Trish, this is Elliot. We met at summer camp, Camp Craft-A-Monga."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Trish."

"Hi Trish," Elliot said.

"So what brings you by, Trish?"

"Huh? Oh.. I kind of forgot.. Meh, I hope it was nothing important. Anyways, I'll see you later," Trish said.

"Um okay?"

Trish left the store. Ally then looked at Elliot and smiled.

"You look great, Elliot," Ally said.

"And you look beautiful," Elliot said.

Ally blushed as he smiled.

* * *

**Ta-da! That's chapter 12 for you! I'm sorry if this isn't what you guys expected but don't stop reading! There's still a lot more to come. Please leave a review and I'll see you next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter RausllyCaskett for the latest updates for Just Say Yes AND follow my instagram rauslly_caskett. Do NOT confuse the two. Have a nice day where ever you are!**


	13. Chapter 13: Forgetting Him

**I'm so sorry guys for breaking Auslly up, believe me, I was upset but it had to be done. Here is chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Forgetting him

Two months passed since Austin left for the tour. Ally has been spending more time with Elliot and they've been growing closer and closer each day. Ally didn't talk to Dez ever since Austin left. In fact, she rarely saw him come into the store.

Ally was sitting behind the counter, reading her book. It was a rather slow day at Sonic Boom. She felt a tap on her book and smiled. She brought the book down and saw Elliot.

"Hi Elliot," Ally said.

"Hey Ally," he said.

"How many times did I tell you to not touch my book?" Ally asked.

"I don't know, I lost count," he said while giving Ally a boyish grin.

Ally rolled her eyes and walked out of the counter.

"Hey Ally?" he asked.

"Yes, Elliot?"

"Do you... Like... Want to hang out sometime?"

"What are we doing now?" Ally asked.

"Well.. I.. Um..."

"Elliot? Are you asking me out?" Ally teased.

"I... Maybe."

"To what?"

"Lunch?"

"My lunch break's at 3pm," she said. Then she walked up to the practice room.

Elliot smiled and walked out of the store. At the same time, Trish entered and went up to the practice room.

"Hey Trish. What's up?" Ally asked.

"What was Elliot doing here?" Trish asked.

"Why can't he?" Ally asked.

"Ally! Aren't you forgetting about someone?"

"No, who?"

Frustrated, Trish showed her the magazine she was carrying. The cover showed a certain blond rocking on stage in front of thousands of fans. The cover said "Austin Moon; Starr Records' New Rising Star". Ally felt like her heart skipped a beat.

"A-austin," she said as her eyes began to tear up.

"Yeah," Trish said.

Ally shook her head and tossed the magazine to the table. She reached up and wiped her tear. She took a deep breath and looked at her best friend.

"Trish, Austin and I broke up," Ally said.

"I'm pretty sure he's happy on tour. So why can't I be happy here?"

"But you and Austin _belong_ together. You guys are partners. You're Austin _and_ Ally," Trish said.

"Yeah, we're still partners and I'm not going to lie, I miss him but I have to move on."

"Why?"

"Why?" Ally asked. "It's been two months, Trish. And he never called. What else am I supposed to think?" Ally said.

"Ally..."

"I think you should go now," Ally said, looking away.

Trish wanted to say something but decided against it. She apologized and then left the practice room. Ally cried silently. She turned and picked up the magazine. She traced her fingers on the cover.

"I'm sorry, Austin," she said.

Ally threw out the magazine and walked out.

* * *

Meanwhile on the tour bus, Austin felt something in his sleep and he jolt awake. He sat up on the seat and realized that he was out of breath.

"Hey man, you okay?" his guitarist, Scott, asked.

Austin put his hand over his heart and it was beating rapidly.

"I feel like... Something tore up my heart," he said.

Then it clicked. His eyes widen in realization. "Ally," he said.

* * *

With Ally, she was dying of boredom. There was barely any customer in the store and she had nothing to do.

She looked at her book. She grabbed it and went back up to the practice room and sat at the piano.

Elliot walked in and check his watch. 3:10pm. He looked around the store to find that it was empty. He then heard a muffle sound in the practice room. He walked up and took a peek.

_"Last summer we met. We started as friends. I can't tell you how it all happen. Then autumn, it came. We were never the same. Those nights, everything felt like magic."_

_"And I wonder if you miss me too. If you don't, here's the one thing that I wish you knew."_

_"I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you every moment, every day of my life. You're on my mind all the time. It's true. I think about you, you you, you you."_

_"I think about you, you you, you you_," Ally sang.

Elliot couldn't help himself but clap.

"Elliot!" Ally jumped as Elliot walked into the practice room.

"How long were you standing there?" Ally asked.

"Long enough," he said.

"Ally, that was a beautiful song! I never knew that you could write songs like that," he exclaimed.

"Um... Thanks," Ally said. "I guess it never came up."

She was momentarily distracted. She felt like she was transported back to the time Austin caught her singing "You Don't See Me". That was the day he asked her to be his partner.

"Ally? You there?" Elliot asked as he waved his hand in front of her.

Ally snapped back into reality and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I must've been daydreaming," she said. Then she remembered something.

"Oh shoot! I forgot our lunch date," Ally exclaimed.

"Nah, it's fine. I rather hear you sing with your beautiful voice," he said.

Ally smiled and gestured for him to sit beside her. Elliot went over and sat beside her and Ally began playing the piano.

* * *

Meanwhile with Austin, he jumped up and grabbed his phone and began to dial Ally's phone. Again, the call went straight to voicemail. Austin ended the call and dialed his manager, Trish.

"Hello? Trish speaking," she said through the phone.

"Trish? Hey, it's Austin," he said.

"Austin! Oh my gosh, hi!"

"I've been trying to reach Ally but she won't pick up my calls," Austin said.

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked.

"I've been trying to call her all summer but no answer. Then today, I woke up with an ache in my heart. I need to speak to her. Is she okay?" Austin asked.

"Austin, calm down. She's fine, I just spoke with her," she said.

Austin let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god!"

"Though I have to say that she missed you."

"I miss her too. I miss all of you guys!" Austin said.

"Thanks, Austin."

"Um, hey Austin?" Trish asked.

Trish wanted to tell him about Ally and Elliot but then taught about his tour. His fans would get disappointed if he couldn't perform. So instead she asked, "How's tour so far?"

"It's awesome! It's such an amazing experience. My only regret is not being able to share it with you guys," he said.

"Maybe next tour," Trish said.

"Definitely!"

"Hey, I gotta go. It was nice talking to you again."

"You too, Trish," he said. "Could you tell Ally that to call me? And tell her that I miss her?" he added.

"Will do, Austin. Bye," Trish said then she hung up.

Austin knew something was wrong by the way she talked. But he decided that he should leave it be. Trish would tell him when he comes back. Or so he hopes.

* * *

A week passed and Ally and Elliot have been going out often and soon Ally was his girlfriend.

"Hey Ally!"

"Hey," Ally said.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to be attending Marino High School for senior year!" Elliot said excitedly.

"No way! We'll be able to see each other more often," Ally said.

"Yup," he said.

"Tell me honestly. Did you transfer for me?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, I did. Ally, I really like you," he said. "And I don't want what we have to be just another summer fling."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Ally said.

Elliot smiled shyly, "I know."

Ally's smile faded when she suddenly remembered a certain blond.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah," Ally said.

* * *

**That's all I have for you! I know that you guys don't like Elliot but just go with it. Until next time! Remember to review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Home

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 14: Home

Ally was behind the counter, reading her book when she felt someone tap the cover of the book. She smiled, thinking that it was her boyfriend, Elliot. She rolled her eyes and brought her book down and her smile instantly faded.

Her brown eyes met another pair of brown eyes, not hazel ones. His hair was messily parted to the right, not spiked up to the right and it was blond, not brown. Ally knew that it was him. She could feel it in her bones.

"A-austin," it was barely audible but it was enough for the brown eyed blondie to hear.

"Hi Ally," he said with a smile. "I'm home," he added.

Tears welled up her eyes. She walked out of the counter and threw herself at him. She hugged him tightly like she was clinging for dear life. Austin Moon wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I missed you so much," he said softly.

Suddenly, Ally pulled away and shoved him off.

"What was that for?" Austin asked confusedly.

"Why didn't you call? Three months, Austin! _Three whole months_ and not a single phone call!" Ally said as she hit him again. She didn't even realize that she was crying.

"Ally, you don't understand... I tried to call you, really, I did! But you wouldn't answer my calls!" Austin tried to explain.

"I was worried about you. I called Trish and she said that you were fine. I told her to ask you to call me which you never did so I just..."

Ally cut him off, "Wait a minute... Trish never said anything."

"But she told me..."

"Why are you _here_? You're a week early!"

"My last show ended early. I came straight back," Austin said.

"Wait... Is Trish hiding something?"

Ally shrugged. Before she could say anything, someone called her. It was Elliot.

"Hey Ally! I've been looking for you," Elliot said as he walked towards her.

"Who's he?"

"No way! You're Austin Moon! Dude your album rocks!" Elliot said.

"Thank you?" Austin said confusedly.

"Austin, this is Elliot. He's my boyfriend," Ally said softly.

Again, Austin felt like something tore his heart out but in this case, it was someone. Austin took a step back. Suddenly he couldn't breathe. He felt so dizzy. He backed up and sat at the piano bench. He took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, Austin."

"I.. I need to get out of here," Austin said.

He got up and walked towards the door only to collapse to his knees. Ally called him out and rushed to help him but he got back up and ran out.

"What's up with him?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Austin was sitting near the fountain, trying to catch his breath.

"Austin?" a voice called out.

He looked up and saw that it was Dallas. Austin waved at him. Dallas walked over and sat beside him.

"Hey man," Dallas said as he gave Austin a casual fist bump.

"How you been?" he asked.

Austin let out a breath, "Well, I've been better," he said.

"What's up?"

"I came back from tour to find that the one person I loved is with another dude," Austin said.

"Oh... You mean Ally and Elliot," Dallas said.

"Yeah... _Him_," Austin said bitterly.

"Let me tell you something... I don't actually like the guy. He seems _too_ nice and polite," Dallas said.

"There's no way that that's normal," he added.

"Got that right," Austin muttered.

"Hey man, whatever you need, I'm there for you. If you need me to teach Mr Perfect a lesson, I'd be happy to," Dallas said.

Austin let out a chuckle, "Thanks, Dallas but I think I'm good."

"Alright," Dallas said as he got up. "But my offer still stands," Dallas said with a smile.

Austin smiled and gave him a fist bump and Dallas walked off. Austin thought to himself for a while then walked off. He drove to the only place he could.

Trish walked inside Sonic Boom and walked straight up to her best friend.

"Hey Ally," Trish said.

"Trish," Ally said bitterly.

"Why are you mad? Did I do something wrong?" her friend asked.

"Oh I don't know... Maybe it's because you didn't tell me that Austin tried to call!" Ally exclaimed.

"How did you know about that?"

"Austin came back a week early. I think I broke his heart," Ally said.

"What can you expect? The girl he loves is with another guy," Trish pointed out.

"The girl he loves?" Ally asked.

"Ally, isn't it obvious? The way he talks to you, the way he dropped everything to come home early for you," Trish said.

"What?"

Trish let out a sigh, "Austin begged Jimmy to cut the tour short so that he could see you but Jimmy didn't let him. Coincidentally, his last show was cancelled since no one bought any tickets. So Austin made a last minute change to have his last show in Miami so that Team Austin could at least be there and so here he is."

"Wow..."

"Yeah," Trish said. She then handed Ally an envelope.

"He wanted me to give this to you."

"What?" Ally asked.

She opened the envelope and saw that it was a VIP and Meet & Greet pass to Austin's concert. Ally's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

A few hours later, it was almost time for the concert. Austin was warming up backstage. His manager, Trish and best friend, Dez, were there too.

"I'm sorry guys, this was the best I could do in such short notice," Austin apologized.

"Are you kidding me?" Trish asked.

"This is the best thing that we could ever get," Trish said.

"Yeah, Austin. Thank you," Dez said.

"Is Ally coming?" Austin asked.

"I'm not sure," Trish said.

Austin nodded as one of the crew called him out.

"Show time," Austin said.

He took a deep breath then got on stage. He scanned through the crowd and his eyes landed on the ones he was searching for. Ally Dawson. Austin's face immediately lit up.

"What's up, Miami!" Austin said into the mic. The crowd went wild.

Austin performed a couple of songs from his album and a few covers. The crowd was singing and clapping along. Two hours later, the concert ended and Austin thanked the crowd, then got off stage.

"Austin! That was awesome!" Dez said.

"Yeah! Congrats, Austin!" Trish said.

"Thanks guys!" Austin said.

"Too bad Ally couldn't be here," Trish.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked.

"She was here, in the crowd. That's all I needed to know," Austin said with a smile.

* * *

After the concert, Austin walked into the practice room and found Ally by the piano.

"You're late," Ally said without looking away from the piano.

"You can't set a time for creativity," Austin said, smiling.

A slight smile appeared on her lips, "Yeah you can, it was 4 o'clock."

Austin let out a chuckle and sat beside Ally.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Elliot, and I'm sorry for everything," Ally said.

"Hey, no worries," Austin said. "As long as you're still in my life, I'm fine. We're partners right?"

"Yeah.. Partners.. Always," Ally said.

Austin smiled and played the piano in a rhythmic tune. When he stopped, Ally continued playing a tune similar to his. And soon, they were back to their old selfs. Having conversations through music. Then in the midst of playing, their hands touched. They could still feel the spark when their hands touched.

Austin smiled and looked at Ally's eyes as she looked at his.

"Um.. I was thinking that the chorus should go something like this," Ally said as she played a few chords without breaking eye contact.

"Y-yeah, that'd be great," Austin said distractedly.

Ally smiled and looked away. She continued playing the piano as Austin watched her in awe.

* * *

**That's all I got for you! Until next time! Remember to review!**


	15. Chapter 15:Conquering Fear

**You guys might hate me for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 15: Conquering Fear

Summer passed by and soon Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez were seniors of Marino High School. Though it killed him inside, Austin stayed friends with Ally since she was with Elliot.

Everybody loved Elliot. Even though he was new, he somehow managed to sneak his way into the football team. Normally, newbies weren't allowed to break the status quo that easily within two weeks of school. Somehow, Elliot managed to do just that.

Ally and Elliot were named Marino High's "It Couple", after Austin and Kira. With all the new attention, Ally felt very awkward when she and her boyfriend walk the hallways. Every time it got too much, Ally would run away and Austin would try to find her.

* * *

One day, Austin found Ally in the music room by the piano after she had ran from the crowd. Austin entered the room and sat beside her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Ally shook her head, "No," she said with a sigh.

"Want to talk about it?" Austin asked, nudging her with his shoulder.

Ally smiled slightly then it faded. "I just... I hate all the attention. It makes me so nervous."

"Ally, you deserve all the attention. Not for the right reasons though," Austin said.

"What are you saying?" Ally asked him.

"I'm saying... People shouldn't notice you just because you're dating Elliot. They should notice you because of your talent."

"Austin, I..."

He cut her off, "I know... You have stage fright but that fear can be conquered. I'll help you."

"I don't know, Austin," she said, "I don't think I'm good enough."

"That's coming from the girl who says that she's a better piano player than me," Austin joked.

Ally let out a chuckle as Austin continued, "Ally, you're the most talented person in this school, well, besides me."

Ally burst out laughing. "Are you trying to make me feel better or are you just stroking your ego?"

Austin shrugged, "Eh, a little of both," he joked.

Ally laughed and pushed him playfully by the shoulder. After the laugher died down, Austin saw Ally's smile fade.

"What is it that you're not telling me?" Austin asked.

"Just that... Every time I run away, you're always the one finding me. Elliot doesn't even try. Why?"

"I care about you, Ally. More than you'll ever know. And I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you," Austin said without hesitation.

Ally moved closer and hugged him. Austin hugged back with one hand. When they pulled away, Austin smiled.

"Come on. Let's go back," Austin said.

"What's the rush? We have two free periods right now," Ally said.

He smiled and nodded. Ally played the piano on the higher keys while Austin played the lower keys. They were brainstorming at the same time. Soon, they finished their song.

The bell rang. It was lunch. Austin looked at Ally and saw her gathering her things. She wore her backpack and before she could walk out, Austin stopped her.

"I'm afraid of umbrellas," he blurted.

Ally backtracked and walked back. "What?"

"When I was little, I went to the beach with my class and there was a slight chance of rain so we brought umbrellas," Austin said.

"One thing led to another, and soon the wind carried the umbrella, along with my pants, away from me. I've been afraid of it ever since," Austin said.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because... My fear is ridiculous but completely true. And I managed to overcome it," Austin said.

"How did you overcome it?"

"During the last week of summer, Dez directed a movie called CLAWS: Dun Dun Dun and he had me run through a maze of umbrellas and fight a giant claw with a paddle but the paddle broke. So, I took the closest object which was, yup you guessed it, and umbrella and I wasn't afraid anymore," Austin said.

"If I can conquer my fear of umbrellas, you can conquer your stage fright," Austin added.

"Okay then. I'll let you try."

Austin smiled. Ally held out a hand, Austin grabbed his backpack and took her hand. Then the two made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

When they entered the cafeteria, Elliot and the jocks crowded around them and took Ally away from Austin.

"Hey man, thanks again for finding my Ally," Elliot said.

Austin gritted his teeth and tightened his fist but said nothing. Elliot smirked and left him. Austin looked at Ally looking back at him. She gave him an apologetic smile. Austin smiled back half-heartedly. Austin's smile faded when Ally looked away. His heart sank and he walked out of the cafeteria. Ally looked back and saw him walking away but she did nothing.

* * *

After school, Austin ran to Sonic Boom excitedly. When he got to the counter, he saw Ally with Elliot. His smile faded.

"Hey Austin," Elliot said with a smirk.

"Elliot," Austin said with a glare.

"I'll catch you later, Ally," Elliot said. He kissed Ally's cheek while Austin looked away. Then Elliot was right in front of Austin's face.

"Later, Austin," he said with a cocking grin. Before Austin could say anything, Elliot walked out.

Austin looked at his partner.

"Look I know you don't like Elliot but can you just try and tolerate him?" Ally said.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Austin asked.

"But that's not why I'm here. I have a surprise for you," Austin said.

"Really? Like what?" Ally asked.

"Wait right there," Austin walked out and shouted, "You can come in now!"

He walked back in with an older brown haired and hazel eyed version of Ally Dawson. It was Ally's mother, Penny Dawson.

"Mom?"

"Hi Ally!" Penny said excitedly.

"Mom!" Ally exclaimed as she walked out of the counter and hugged her mother.

Ally pulled away and asked, "How was Africa?"

"It was amazing!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until next week!"

"I ended earlier for my book release party. Austin, here, called me and here I am."

Ally looked at Austin and smiled.

**_I can't believe_** **_Austin did this! Trish was right... He does love me..._**

"Thank you, Austin," Ally said as she pulled him in for a hug.

"I'd do anything for you," he said as he hugged back.

They pulled away and smiled at each other. Ally then looked at her mother. Penny gave her a book titled 'The Wild Things: What We Can Learn From Animals'.

"Is this your new book?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so proud of you, mom!" Ally hugged her mother, "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too, hun. Me too," Penny said.

The two pulled away and Penny asked, "Ally, honey, Austin told me about what's going on. And I'm proud of you for wanting to conquer your biggest fear. So, do you want to perform for me at my book release party tonight?"

"Are you serious?" Ally asked.

Penny nodded and Ally thanked her mother and hugged her. Over her shoulder, Ally saw Austin smiling warmly at them. Ally mouthed thank you to him. He nodded as his smile grew.

* * *

Half and hour before the performance, Ally began to freak out. She was overthinking and she ran away again. Then Penny Dawson entered the practice room.

"Wow," Penny said.

"Like what you've done to the room," she said distractedly.

"Anyways, Ally are you okay?"

"I can't do it. I can't perform," Ally said.

Penny sat down beside her daughter. "Want to hear a story?"

"Is it about a giraffe that's afraid of heights?" Ally asked.

Penny smiled and said, "This one's about a girl who was shy and insecure when her mom left home for Africa. But, when she returned, she found this confident, beautiful young woman who was capable of doing anything she put her mind to."

Ally smiled.

Penny asked, "What's your biggest fear?"

"Dez is gonna marry Trish and they're wanna live with me."

Penny chuckled, "I meant, about your stage fright."

"That I'm gonna fail, and I'm never be a performer."

Penny smiled, "So you try, and when you fail, get up and try again."

Ally smiled and thanked her mother. The two walked out and found Austin waiting by the counter.

"Austin! What are you...?" Ally said as she rushed down.

"I'm not performing without you," he said.

"That's so sweet," Ally said.

Austin held both her hands, "You ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ally said.

Austin smiled. Then Austin and Ally, along with Penny, rushed back to the Jungle Cafe.

* * *

"Give it up for Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!" Penny said into the mic.

Austin took his acoustic and began strumming. Ally walked closer to the mic and sang, "_When you're on your own, drowning alone. And you need a rope that can pull you in. Someone will throw it_."

Austin leaned forward and sang, "_And when you're afraid, that you're gonna break. And you need a way to feel strong again. Someone will know it._"

Austin and Ally began to sang in harmony, "_And even_ _when it hurts the most. Try to have a little hope. That someone's gonna be there when you don't._"

"_When you don't_."

"_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile. If you wanna fly, I will be your sky. Anything you need, that's what I'll be._"

"_If_ _you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder. If you wanna run, I'll be your road_," Austin and Ally looked at each other. Ally took out the mic from the mic stand and walked towards Austin, "_If_ _you want a friend, doesn't matter when. Anything you need, that's what I'll be. You can come to me_."

Ally smiled, "_You can come to me, yeah,_" she said as she ended the song.

The two smiled at each other, oblivious of the crowd of people. Suddenly the crowd applauded and Austin and Ally smiled awkwardly at the crowd. They quickly got off the stage and went backstage.

"I did it! I conquered my stage fright!" Ally exclaimed excitedly.

Austin smiled, "I always knew you could do it."

Ally smiled. "I'm glad you're up there with me," Ally hugged him. When she pulled away she said, "That was incredible, I feel like I can do anything."

Austin's features soften, "I know I can do anything, as long as I'm with you."

Ally smiled distractedly as she looked into his brown eyes. Austin leaned in but Ally moved away.

"I'm sorry, Austin," Ally said.

Austin smiled disappointedly. He took her hand and kissed it instead. Austin gave her a half-hearted smile then walked away. Before Ally could do anything, her boyfriend called her.

"Ally! You did great!" Elliot said.

"Thanks, Elliot."

Elliot hugged his girlfriend but Ally was distractedly watching Austin walk away.

* * *

The next day, Ally didn't see Austin in school. She thought that he was just busy or he was avoiding her because of what happened the day before. After school, Austin was late yet again for their writing session. Ally called Dez.

"Hello?" Dez answered.

"Hey Dez, it's Ally. Have you seen Austin?"

"Didn't you hear? Austin left Miami this morning," Dez said.

"Left? What do you mean left?"

"He's going on a mini tour to promote his album all around the world. He didn't tell you?" Dez asked.

"No... He didn't. I'll call you back," Ally said as she hung up.

**_Why wouldn't_ _Austin tell me? Why was he hiding?_**

* * *

**We are nearing the end of this fanfic. Just a few more chapters to go. Please review! No reviews makes me sad. Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16: If I Can't Be With You

**This is probably the longest chapter I've written. You better review because I wrote this chapter since I wrote chapter three which is a really long time.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 16: If I Can't Be With You

A few months passed and Austin hasn't return. Elliot and Ally's relationship has become unstable with Ally having some unresolved feelings for Austin.

One day, Elliot and Ally were arguing. They've been nominated for Prom King and Queen. Elliot wanted to win but Ally didn't care about winning. She just wanted to have a good time for Senior Prom with her friends.

"You know what? I'm done talking about it," Elliot said. He stormed out of Ally's house. Ally ran after him but stop by the door.

"Elliot!"

"What?"

"Will you be coming tomorrow? Trish, Dez and I thought about going together," Ally said.

"We'll see," he said. He got inside his car and drove off.

* * *

The next day, Trish came over earlier than usual so that they could do each other's make up.

Two hours later, Ally looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

_**Wow... I look amazing! Trish really outdid herself... Wow...**_

Ally was wearing a simple blue dress, part of her hair in the front was braided to the left and pinned with a bobby pin. Her hair was in soft curls and her make up was in the right amount. Ally Dawson looked breath taking.

Her thoughts was interrupted with a knock on the door. She almost jumped but then she saw that it was her father.

"Wow... Honey, you look amazing!" Lester said.

"Thanks, Dad. Is Elliot here with Trish and Dez?" Ally asked, wondering if her boyfriend had arrived with Trish and Dez. She hoped that he would change his mind after he had calmed down.

"I'm sorry, honey. Trish and Dez are here but Elliot isn't," her dad said.

"I figured as much. But that's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Ally walked down the stairs and found her best friend and her date in the living room.

"Ready to go?" Ally asked.

"What about Elliot?" Trish asked.

"He's not coming," Ally said bitterly.

"I'm so sorry, Ally," Trish said.

"Don't be. C'mon. Let's not let this ruin our night," Ally said.

"That's the spirit, Ally!" Trish said.

Lester took a couple of pictures of the trio and then Trish and Dez and then Ally alone. After the picture taking session, Ally reached out and opened the door to find a certain blondie at the door. It was Austin Moon.

His hair was messy as usual but he was wearing a black button up shirt with a white tie hanged loosely at the collar. He wore a white blazer with the sleeves rolled up to the bigger part of his forearm and he wore black jeans with black sneakers. He was also wearing his wrist watch and the guitar pick necklace he loved so much.

"Hey Ally," he said nervously.

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed as she jumped on him for a hug.

Austin smiled and gladly returned the hug. They soon pull away.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked.

"Well, I figured that... A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be dateless for Senior prom."

"Trish called you, didn't she?" Ally asked.

"Not gonna lie, she did."

Ally nodded in disappointment. Austin smiled and lifted her chin, "But you should also know that I was already on my way when she called."

A smile crept on her face. He smiled back. Their moment was interrupted when Lester Dawson asked to take a picture of the two. Austin pulled Ally close by the waist and looked at her as the flash went.

"Thank you for coming, Austin. But you know you didn't have to," Ally said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not missing prom and graduation. I'm staying until then," he said with a smile.

Ally nodded. "C'mon," he said.

* * *

Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish hopped into Austin's limo and headed to Marino High School. Dez and Trish entered the school while Austin and Ally hanged back.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I don't know... What.. What if people laugh at me? I'm not used to getting attention yet," Ally said. "Plus Elliot stood me up," she added.

"We had a fight yesterday... I think we broke up," she said.

"He doesn't know what he's missing," Austin said.

"And, I don't care what anyone says," Austin said. He reached out and interlock his fingers with hers, "You're beautiful, Ally."

* * *

Ally smiled at him as he lead her to the school gym hand in hand. As she entered the gym, all eyes were on them. Then everyone cheered. Many called out for Austin.

"Wooo! Austin! You're back!" they said.

All of the girls went up to Ally and complimented her. Many said that the dress was gorgeous. Austin then pulled her away from the rest and asked for a dance. But before they could have their dance, someone called Austin up on stage to perform.

"Go," Ally said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, go."

Austin got up on stage.

"Hey everybody!" he said into the mic. Everyone cheered.

"Now, I've been working on this song for a while. I.. I hope you guys like it," he said as he took a fender guitar from the backstage crew.

He began to perform 'If I Can't Be With You'.

Everyone began cheering and clapping along. The whole performance, Austin's gaze was locked with Ally's.

"_I don't wanna be famous. I don't want it if I can't be with you. Everything I eat is tasteless. Everything I see don't compare to you. Paris, Monaco and Vegas. I rather stay with you, if I had to choose. Baby, you're the greatest. And I got everything to lose_."

"_And I just wanna be with you. And I can't ever get enough_!"

"_Baby, give it all up, up, I'd give it all up, If I Can't Be With You. All of this stuff, sucks. All of it sucks, If I Can't Be With You. And..._"

"_...No Oscar, No Grammy, No mansion in Miami. The sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue. If I can't be with you. With you..._"

The crowd roared. Austin gave the fender guitar to the backstage crew and walked down from the stage, towards Ally.

"That was amazing, Austin!" Ally said.

"Thanks."

"So that's the big surprise song you were working on?" Ally asked.

"Not quite. There's another one but that will be performed at the graduation party."

"Can't wait," Ally said.

"Ally?" he said as he took her hands in his.

"Yeah?"

"You know the song... If I Can't Be With You?"

"Yeah?" she said, urging him to continue, as she moved closer.

"I meant every word," he said while looking in her eyes.

Ally smiled, moved closer and he leaned in and their lips met. Ally could literally feel the fireworks exploding in that kiss. They pulled away.

"Wow," the two said in unison.

Austin and Ally then burst out laughing. Their laugher died out as the two interlock their fingers together and rested their forehead against each other. Their moment was interrupted when someone violently pulled Austin away.

"Get your hands off of her!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"What the hell?" Austin said.

"Elliot? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to come," Ally said.

"Me? What are you doing here? With him?" Elliot asked.

"What are you talking about? You stood me up!"

"No, I didn't. I was late. I even told Trish that!" he exclaimed. Then it suddenly clicked. "Trish... Huh, I should've known."

"You know what's your problem, Elliot?" Ally asked.

"What?"

"You should've told me. Me, not Trish."

"Ally, I..."

"No, I'm done. We're done. For good," she said. With that, she walked away.

Austin puts a hand on Elliot's shoulder and said that he was sorry. Suddenly, Elliot snapped. He jerked Austin's hand away and punched him in the face.

"Ouh!" Austin exclaimed as he dropped to the ground.

"What the hell, man?" Austin shouted.

Elliot walked towards Austin and grabbed him by the collar of his blazer.

"You took her from me!"

"I didn't do anything!" Austin spat the blood from his mouth, "You did that to yourself."

"You son of a.." Elliot gave Austin another punch to the face.

Before he could throw another punch, Elliot was pulled away by Dallas and a teacher. Austin Moon struggled to get up. Ally, after witnessing the scene, rushed to Austin and helped him up.

"Oh my god! Austin, are you okay?" Ally asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he said as he got up.

"Oh god! You're bleeding," Ally said as she saw the cut on his eyebrow and his bottom lip.

"Ally... Don't.. Worry about me. I'm fine," Austin said in between breaths.

"No, you're not. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

Elliot pushed the teacher and Dallas away.

"Ally!"

"Save it for someone who cares!" Ally said as she walked Austin out of the gym.

* * *

Ally walked him to the nurse's office. She sat him down and took out the first aid kit and started cleaning his cuts.

"You know, you don't have to do this," he said.

"You could have just stayed and enjoyed the rest of prom," he added.

"Not without you," Ally said.

"Why?"

Ally finished cleaning his wounds and kept the first aid kit. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Because after everything that happened, you came back," Ally said.

"I only came back for you," Austin said softly.

Ally cupped his face with her hands and kissed his lips gently. When they pulled away, the two smiled at each other.

Austin and Ally sat at the school's fountain. The place was barely lit except for the lights inside the fountain but since the prom was inside the gym, the hallway and every other places, except the bathrooms near the gym, were pitch black.

"So... You wanna go back in there?" Austin asked.

"After what happened?" Ally asked back.

He shrugged. Ally shook her head and smiled, "I rather just spend time with you, before you go."

"Hey, we still have graduation," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere until then," he added as he took her hand.

The two leaned in and their lips touched.

* * *

Austin and Ally ended up going back into the gym. The first person they saw was Dallas.

"Hey! You guys okay?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Where's Elliot?" Austin asked.

"The principal kicked him out. We won't see him again tonight," Dallas said.

Dallas smiled and held his hand out, "Welcome back, Austin," he said.

Austin smiled and shook his hand, "Good to be back." He took back his hand, "And thank you for having my back in there."

"Anytime," he said. "You two enjoy the rest of your night," with that Dallas left.

Austin looked at Ally and before he could say anything, one of the teachers, Mr Conley, went up the stage and took the microphone.

"Ehem, hello everybody, may I have your attention please," he said into the mic.

"Now, we are going to announce Marino High's Prom King and Queen. Since Elliot isn't here, the crown would go to the person with the second most votes," he explained.

"This years' Prom King is," he paused for effect as he opened an envelope, "Austin Moon!"

A spotlight shined directing on Austin. Austin looked at Ally and she urged him to go. Austin smiled and went up stage. One of the students helping out placed a crown on top of Austin's head.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for," Mr Conley said. "This years' Prom Queen is," he paused. "Ally Dawson!"

Ally's eyes widen in surprise and the crowd went wild. They were clapping and cheering for her. Ally got up on stage. The student placed a tiara on her head and a sash and gave her a bouquet of roses.

Austin took Ally's hand as the crowd applauded. Ally gave the bouquet back to the student and made her way down to the floor.

DJ Dallas took the mic, congratulated Austin and Ally and said, "I'm sorry, folks. Due to time constrain, you'll only have time for one last dance. Grab a partner and head to the dance flow because this is a slow one." Dallas played a slow track.

Austin looked at Ally.

She smiled and asked, "What?"

"You look so beautiful," he said.

Ally blushed and thanked him.

"There's still time for one dance," he said.

Ally smiled at him. Austin stepped away, bowed slightly as he asked, "May I have this dance?"

Ally nodded, "Yes, you may."

She took his hand as he straighten and wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist and they swayed left and right.

"This is officially the best prom ever," Ally said.

"Thank you," she said.

Austin smiled as they continued dancing.

* * *

**There you go! Two more chapters left. REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Graduation (Part 1)

**Hey guys! I am back with yet another chapter! I just got back from bowling with my school so I'm feeling pretty awesome right now. It was so much fun to bowl again. Anyways, here is chapter 17.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 17: Graduation (Part 1)

A few weeks after Senior Prom was graduation day. A day before graduation, the seniors of Marino High received their yearbooks and every one was rushing to their friends to get their yearbooks signed.

Ally Dawson was cleaning out her locker when a pair of hands covered her eyes. Ally smiled, pulled the hands down and spun around. It was her boyfriend, Austin Moon.

"Hey," Austin said.

"Hey yourself," Ally said.

Austin leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, he said, "Did you hear? They named us Marino High's newest It Couple. Can you believe it?"

"I know right? It's ridiculous," Ally said. "I mean we dated for months and nobody named us that in the past," she added.

"Right," he agreed. "Though, people already knew about us before we even knew it ourselves," he pointed out.

Confusedly he asked, "Did that make sense?"

Ally rolled her eyes and closed her locker. The two then walked to class together.

"Did you get your yearbook yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did. Can I get our autograph? I'm a big fan," Ally teased.

Austin let out a chuckle, "Sure, only if you sign mine. I, too, am a big fan of you," he teased back.

Ally smiled and handed him her yearbook as he handed her his. Austin opened her yearbook and was surprised that almost every single page was signed. He smiled and wrote on the book.

When both of then were done, they took back their yearbook from each other and entered their classroom. It was homeroom so Austin sat two seats away from Ally, right in the middle of the class.

Ally opened the yearbook and her jaw dropped. It said as follows:

_Dear Ally,_

_From the moment I met you, I felt like my heart had stopped beating. You're the reason why I was able to get signed. You're the reason why I left and the reason why I came back. I can't really say much since there isn't much space here in this book. I'm surprised. You've stolen my heart. And I've been wanting to say this for a very long time..._

_I Love You, Allyson Dawson. With all my heart._

_Austin Moon._

Ally's heart skipped a beat. She closed the book and turned and saw that Austin was watching her the whole time. He gave her a small sweet smile. Ally immediately looked away.

The school bell rang and Ally rushed out of class but Austin caught her in time.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Austin asked.

"You know... You can't just drop the I love you bomb on me like that," Ally said.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't think it would make you upset," he said.

Ally smiled and grabbed his face and kissed him. When they pulled away, she said, "That's the most sweetest, most romantic thing I have ever read!"

"So you're not upset?"

"How can I be upset? I love you," she said.

Austin pulled her in and kissed her. They pulled away as the school bell rang and they rushed to class, hand in hand.

* * *

The next day was the day every senior was looking forward to. Seniors of Marino High dressed smartly in suits and dresses, covered with their graduation gown. The students wait patiently for their names to be called.

"Allyson Dawson," the teacher called out.

_**Oh my god, this is it. I'm finally graduating!**_

Ally Dawson got up and went up on stage and got her diploma. She shook hands with the teacher and principal and got down stage.

"Patricia De LaRosa," the teacher called out.

After most of the students had received their diplomas, it was Austin's turn. After every one had their diplomas in hand, the teacher closed the ceremony and the students of Marino High School, class of 2013, threw their graduation caps up in the air and they finally graduated.

After the graduation ceremony, the graduates took some pictures with their family and each other. Then, they headed to a nice hotel for their graduation party.

An hour into the party, Austin got up on stage.

* * *

"Hey guys. So, it's graduation day. Most of us may never see each other again, but let's not let that ruin what we have," he said into the mic.

"This song means so much to me. It's about what I've been through for the past four years," he paused and looked at Ally.

"This song is called 'One Last Dance' and Ally Dawson, this is for you."

"_Teardrops in your hazel eyes, I can't believe I made you cry..._"

As Ally watched him sing his heart out while plucking the strings of his acoustic, tears began to form in her eyes. The back up singers came in and they harmonized perfectly.

"_So wait up, wait up. Give me one more chance. To make up, make up. I just need one last dance_," he sang.

"_Freshmen year I saw your face, now it's graduation day. Said we'll be friends, till the end. Can we start again_?"

Everyone started to raise their hands and swaying them left and right. The whole time, Austin's eyes never left Ally's.

"_Just one song, then I'll move on. Give me one last dance. I just need one last dance, with you_," he sang.

When he finished the song, the crowd roared. Austin then saw Ally making her way to the stage. Austin gave the guitar to the backstage crew and ran down. Austin and Ally met in the middle of the hall. Before he could say anything, Ally threw her arms around him and kissed him, while wrapping her arms around his neck. The crowd went crazy. Ally pulled away from the kiss and hugged him tightly.

"That was so beautiful! Thank you, Austin," Ally said.

"Always," he said.

They pulled away as DJ Dallas spoke in the mic, "Alright you lovebirds. Grab a partner because this is a slow one," Dallas played a slow track. Most of the graduates, got up with their partner and began to slow dance. Austin pulled away from Ally.

He extended his hand and bowed slightly, "May I have this dance?"

Ally smiled and nodded. She took his hand and he pulled her in. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist and they swayed left and right.

"Hey Ally?" he asked.

"Yeah, Austin?" she replied.

"Um, after today, I'm going back on tour," Austin said.

"Oh," Ally said disappointedly as she looked away.

"And I want you to come with me," he added.

Ally looked up, surprised. Austin smiled. "I want the whole team to come with me," he said.

"Are you serious?" Ally asked.

"I hate being apart from you for so long... Come with me, Ally," he said.

"Austin... I'd love to but what about the store? My dad?"

"It'll only be for three months," he said. "94 days tops," he added.

"Please?" he asked.

Ally couldn't help but smile. She nodded and agreed to go. Austin's smile widened. He hugged her by the waist and spun her around. When he put her down, Ally was giggling. He cupped her face and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

He pulled away and said, "You just made me the happiest person in this room."

"Well, I'm honored," Ally said with a smile.

Then Trish and Dez walked towards Austin and Ally.

"Hey you two," Trish said to Austin and Ally.

"Hey. Did I miss anything while I was gone?" Austin asked as he raised an eyebrow at Trish and Dez.

Trish exchanged looks with Dez and said, "Let's just say _a lot_ has happened and keep it at that."

Austin gave them a knowing smile.

"So did you tell her?" Trish asked.

"Yup. Guys, Ally's joining us on tour," Austin announced.

"That's amazing!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yeah, now I have everyone. My best friend, my manager and my partner who also happens to be my girlfriend," Austin said.

"So when are we leaving?" Dez asked.

"In two days. Our first stop is the Miami Stadium. Tomorrow night," Austin said.

"Awesome," Dez said.

"Hang on... Now that we have Austin's career up and running, we should also work on Ally's career while on the road," Trish said.

"Says who?" Ally asked.

"Your new manager," she said.

"Guess who got a job as Ally's manager," Trish said.

"Are you sure you can manage two people, Trish?"

"Pfft, of course I can!"

"Okay then," Ally said.

"So now we're Team Austin & Ally," Austin said.

He smiled, "Yeah, I like the sound of that," Austin said looking at Ally.

"Me too," Ally said, looking back at him.

Trish and Dez exchanged smiles and took the opportunity to leave the couple alone. Austin took Ally's hand and they had one more dance.

* * *

**ONE. MORE. CHAPTER. LEFT. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Goodbye (Part 2)

**LAST. CHAPTER. GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 18: Goodbye (Part 2)

Austin gave his girlfriend and the rest of Team Austin to two days to get everything ready. Ally found someone to replace her while she's gone. A day before they went on the road, Austin held a concert in Miami Stadium as his first stop of his Full Moon tour.

"Ally! Ally! Ally!" Austin called out as he rushed into the store.

"Hey?"

"Guess what? I tried to get Jimmy to let you open for me on tour," he paused.

"And?" Ally asked.

"And he said there's no way he can make that happen," Austin said happily.

Ally looked at him in confusion, "Then why are you so happy?"

"Because," he said, "Jimmy is letting you perform on tonight's show in Miami! Isn't that great?"

Ally walked out of the counter and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Austin!"

Austin pulled away and continued, "That's not all!"

"Jimmy said that if he liked your performance tonight, he would sign you under Starr Records!" he exclaimed.

"No way!" Ally exclaimed.

"Yup! The tour bus has a built in recording studio. We can make your debut album while on the road!"

Ally smiled and held his hands, "I cannot thank you enough, Austin. Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me. It was Trish's idea to get you signed."

"Well, I shall thank you both," Ally said.

Ally gave him a sweet kiss on his lips.

* * *

Ally was getting ready to close Sonic Boom for the day. Austin had left a few minutes ago to get his car. Ally switched off all the lights and was about to head out when Elliot showed up.

"Elliot! Hi," Ally said, surprised.

"Uh... Hi Ally," he said, feeling a little uneasy.

The mall was dimly lit and all Ally could see what a shadowy figure but she knew that it was him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I um... I came to apologize for what happened at prom. I messed up and I hope you'll forgive me," he said.

"Well, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Elliot," Ally said.

"I know but I just... Need you to understand," he said.

"You know how I feel about second chances, Elliot. I can forgive you but that doesn't mean that I'll get back with you," she said.

"I know. I uh... I'm leaving town tomorrow morning. I um... I'll be around but I doubt that I'll be able to see you again. So um... Yeah," he said.

"Elliot, are you okay?"

Elliot stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Ally could see the tears followed by sadness and guilt in his eyes.

"Define okay, Ally," he said.

"Elliot..." Ally said.

Ally walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry for what happened between us," she pulled away, "I guess that it wasn't meant to be."

"I guess," he said.

Ally gave him a weak smile, "Hey, cheer up. I'm sure that out there, you're going to find someone really special."

Elliot gave her a sad smile. Ally hugged him again, "Good bye, Elliot."

He let out a breath, "Good bye, Ally."

They pulled away and went their separate ways. Ally walked out of the mall and into the parking lot where she found her blond boyfriend leaning against his car, waiting for her. She walked towards him.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I ran into a friend," Ally said.

Austin looked at her but eventually shrugged it off. He opened the door for her and then hopped into the driver's seat and drove Ally home.

* * *

Just minutes before the concert starts, Ally started to freak out. She was pacing back and forth. Austin walked in and stopped her from pacing.

"Ally, what's wrong?"

"I can't do it. I'm about to perform in front of thousands of people! What if they don't like me?"

"Are you kidding? They are going to love you," reassured Austin.

"Just like I do," he added.

Ally gave him a warm smile.

"Good luck," he said.

* * *

Austin grabbed the mic and said, "What's up, Miami!"

The crowd cheered, "It means so much to me to be able to introduce this performer and songwriter," he said.

"Someone who's really special to me," Austin added with a smile.

"Give it up for Ally Dawson!" Austin said into the mic. He quickly went backstage.

Lights dimmed as Ally began playing the piano, "_I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'. To fill this empty space_," she sang.

"_To show the person behind the curtain. So you'll understand, who I really am_," she took out the microphone from the mic stand and walked away from the piano as she sang.

"_The me that you don't see, is praying there's a chance you still believe_."

"_Tell me that I'm worth it, I'll prove that I deserve it, and I can be,_" she sang as she held some of the fans hands.

"_The me that you don't see_," she sang.

"_To be standing tall, No shadows at all, That's all I really wanna do_," she sang as she walked to the right side of the stage.

She walked to the other side and sang, "_To be a circle of one, Stepping into the sun_."

"_Sharing the light that's here with you_."

"_I'm here with you_"

"_Oh!_"

"_The me that you don't see, is praying there's a chance you still believe. Tell me that I'm worth it. I'll prove that I deserve it. And I can be!_"

"_The me that you don't see,_" she sang as the song ended. The crowd went wild. They were cheering, calling out her name. Ally smiled and waved at them. She thanked the crowd and headed backstage.

* * *

_**Oh my god! I can't believe I just did that!**_

Austin ran up to his girlfriend excitedly and said, "Ally! You were amazing!"

"I can't believe I just performed in front of ten thousand people! It felt like a rush!"

"I always knew you could do it," Austin said.

"Thanks, Austin," Ally said. She then faced her best friend and manager and added, "And thank you, Trish. For being the best manager."

"Anytime," Trish said.

Austin let out a breath, "Well, I'm up next. I better go get ready."

"Good luck out there," Ally said.

Austin smiled. He gave her a peck on the cheek and left to get ready with Dez as his 'bodyguard'. Ally was about to sit down on the couch when Jimmy Starr walked in.

"Hey Ally. That was an amazing performance," Jimmy said.

"Thanks, Jimmy," she replied.

"How would you like to be Starr Records newest recording artist?"

"I don't know... I mean is it okay to be in the same label as Austin?" Ally asked.

"Under normal circumstances, no, it's not okay. But Ally, you have talent. You have the voice, the skills and you can write your own music. What do you say?"

Ally looked at her best friend. Trish smiled and nodded. Ally looked back at Jimmy and nodded in agreement.

"Great. I'll see you girls tomorrow," Jimmy said before he left.

The next day, Team Austin, along with the Moons and Dawsons, was waiting at the parking lot for the crew to finish loading the tour bus. Soon, it was time to say good bye. Trish said that her family couldn't make it so she board the bus, along with Dez. Ally hugged both her parents.

When they pulled away, Ally said, "I'm going to miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too, honey," Lester said.

"We are so proud of you, Ally," Penny said.

Ally gave them one last hugged and then boarded the bus.

"I'll see you in three months," Austin said to his parents.

"I have to admit Austin, I'm surprised that you've made it this far. I'm proud of you, son," Mike said.

Austin smiled, "Thanks, dad. That means a lot."

The driver honked the horn. Ally came out and called him, "Austin. It's time to go."

Austin gave his parents a hug and boarded the bus. Team Austin waved at them as the bus drove off.

"Are you guys ready for The Full Moon Tour?!" Austin exclaimed.

"YEAH!" the rest of the team exclaimed.

"This is going to be the best summer ever," Austin said.

"You know why?" Austin asked as he took Ally's hand. "Because we're together," he said. Austin patted Dez's shoulder with his free hand and said, "We're all together."

Austin suddenly had an idea. He got up and took his acoustic guitar and began playing the song with a minor key, "There's no way I can make it without ya, do it without ya, be here without ya. It's no fun when you're doing it solo, with you is like whoa! Yeah I know. I... own this this dream. Cause I... Got you with me. There's no way I can make it without ya, do it without ya," he quickly changed the chords, "Cause we're better together," he sang.

Ally rolled her eyes at his goofy smile as he continued with a more upbeat tempo, "Hey, I will always stay, by your side forever."

"Cause we're better together."

"Hey, there's no other way. We'll make it through whatever. 'Cause we're better together."

"Like the waves need the sand to crash on. Like the sun needs a world to shine on. You're the bright side of every day. Me without you just isn't the same!" Austin sang.

"Hey, I will always stay..."

Team Austin sang as the bus drove into the sun set.

The End.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. It means the world to me that you guys enjoy it! Please review and stay tune for other works coming in the future. I seriously cannot thank you guys enough so thank you again!**

**Until next time!**

**- RausllyCaskett (Formerly known as xXpowerUPXx)**

**Songs used in this fanfic:**

**Chapter 7: You Don't See Me by Laura Marano (Mentioned)**

**Chapter 7: Double Take by Ross Lynch**

**Chapter 7: Break Down The Walls by Ross Lynch (Mentioned)**

**Chapter 7: Heart Beat by Ross Lynch**

**Chapter 10: Timeless by Ross Lynch**

**Chapter 11: Better Together by Ross Lynch**

**Chapter 11: Heart Beat by Ross Lynch**

**Chapter 13: I Think About You by Ross Lynch (Performed by Ally Dawson)**

**Chapter 13: You Don't See Me (Mentioned)**

**Chapter 15: You Can Come To Me by Ross Lynch & Laura Marano**

**Chapter 16: If I Can't Be With You by R5**

**Chapter 17: One Last Dance by R5**

**Chaoter 18: The Me That You Don't See by Laura Marano**

**Chapter 18: Can't Do It Without You by Ross Lynch**

**Chapter 18: Better Together by Ross Lynch**


End file.
